Blood Brothers
by Time's mortal enemy
Summary: AU The wolves live in a world dominated by a king intent on destroying them and their kind. A chance encounter with a human may bring about the revolution that may grant them their freedom. Chapter 13 up!
1. Meetings

**Yippee. A new story, and therefore a new start. This will be my first attempt at writing a Wolf's Rain fic. It is my hope that it will be, at the very least, a semi-decent one. This particular fic is hopefully going to explore Toboe's relationships among the humans, as we all know how much he likes them and identifies with them. This is not Yaoi, nor is it shounen ai. This is what I would probably describe as a "brotherly" fic.**

**Warnings: Language (minor), Scenes dealing with depression and self-mutilation (light), and prostitution (minor references).**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimers: None (so far)**

**BLOOD BROTHERS**

**Chapter 1: Meetings (and so begins the single word title fetish)**

Toboe was bored and annoyed. His pack had left the city he stayed in more than a week ago, leaving him behind and enrolling him in school, stating that the journey to the east would be far to dangerous and difficult for a pup like himself to attempt. They would be back, of course, and his mission was certainly of equal importance; reconnaissance of the humans always was, but that didn't keep him from being lonely. He had plenty of money and a very nice apartment uptown, but no one to go places with, no playmates or friends.

This, of course, was the reason that he was sitting beneath a tree on the school grounds, alone, as usual.

That, however, changed with the falling of a few leaves and twigs onto his unruly brown hair.

Brown eyes looked up and met blue, for high among the branches sat another boy, gazing back down with curiosity and annoyance.

"Explain to me," He said with a glower, "how you alone, of the entire city, are not too terrified of me and do not hate me enough to overlook my existence entirely. Or is this just a new manner of torment, invading the only place on this godforsaken planet where I can be alone."

Toboe blinked. "I can leave if you want me to. I just wanted someplace quiet to eat my lunch." He got to his feet and picked up his bag, but before he could start back toward the school, the boy bounded down from the tree, landing lightly in front of him, shuffling his feet.

"No, don't go," he started, then collected himself and began again. "I mean, you don't have to leave if you don't want to." He clearly was struggling to find the right words. "I… I don't really spend a lot of time with other people… no one really wants to be around me. I guess… I'm sorry I was so abrupt with you."

Toboe grinned. "I don't spend a lot of time with other people either." He sat down and opened his lunch back up. "So, what's your name?"

His newfound friend laughed and bit down into an apple. "Kit. And you're Toboe."

"How'd you know that?" Toboe inquired. He hadn't thought that he had that much of a reputation in the school.

"I notice everything. You're alienated almost as much as I am, if not nearly as openly."

Toboe grimaced. "I mostly just avoid the rest anyways. They're not… they're not like me." He smiled slightly. "Somehow, I get the feeling that we're more alike than we know."

"Where do you live?" asked Kit. Toboe glanced up, startled and fearful for a moment, worried that Kit only asked in order to help hunters, but there was nothing but honest curiosity in his piercing blue eyes.

"North side of town. I've got an apartment in the Maze complex."

"The upscale one?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." They sat for a moment before Toboe asked the inevitable question that hung heavy in the air.

"Where do you live?"

"South." It was clear that Kit didn't intend to volunteer any more information, so Toboe decided to let it go at that. If he really wanted to know, he could easily just follow Kit's scent after school let out. They sat under the tree for a while, just enjoying the cool, gentle breeze tossing the leaves and blowing through their hair.

The bell rang, breaking the tranquility to signal the end of lunch.

"So, what class do you have next?" asked Toboe, checking his watch to make sure that they would have plenty of time to get back before the second bell.

"Western History," Kit replied. He threw his lunch back into the paper sack and stood up, looking around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he started to head back toward the school. Toboe jumped to his feet and matched his swift pace.

"Same here. If you want, I can sit next to you. If that's okay with you, of course." Kit didn't say anything for a moment, and Toboe was just starting to become worried that he had broken the bond when Kit nodded slightly.

By the time they got back to the building, the halls were mostly clear of students. Those that remained, however, took note of the two boys walking together. In no time at all, whispers exploded throughout the hallway. Toboe looked over at Kit, confusion evident on his face.

"Ignore them." Kit whispered out of the side of his mouth. "You're gonna see hell for the next few days, but it'll blow over eventually. They're just shocked to see anyone walking with me. You're new though, so if you're lucky they'll just think you didn't know. Good thing you've kept a low profile till now."

The classroom was a different matter, however. Whispers and snide remarks flew through the air like lightning, rumors raced through the school fast than an Olympic runner on steroids.

And in the middle of it all was a young wolf, for the most part previously unaware of extent of the cruelty of human children. Never before had he experienced such estrangement and animosity from his peers. Wolf packs were far more accepting of strangers or outsiders.

No one but the two boys at the back of the room paid any attention to the teachers lecture on obscure native American tribes before Columbus' arrival in the new world. The feverish students all but threw notes at each other, all asking the same questions. _Who the hell is that and why the hell is he sitting next to the freak?_

The fervor didn't cease with the end of school, either. Students gathered anywhere they could find room, in groups large and small to discuss this new phenomenon. Phones rang off the hook throughout the city all night, each asking the same question. Have you heard?

Yet the two central figures in the controversy seemed blissfully unconcerned about the stir that they were creating.

**There. First chapters are always the shortest and the hardest. At least in my personal opinion. Please, review, and please leave constructive criticism. Flames are acceptable, but my personal response may be too much for you to handle. Just a warning.**

**Oh, and if someone has happened to find my muse, a nice shiny red rock shaped like a flame and made out of ruby, I would appreciate it's safe return. It's very difficult to write without a muse.**

**Push the pink button. You know you want to.**


	2. Hope

**Hello again. Wow. I cannot believe how much fun I'm having writing this story. I just started it as something to do to pass the time, but I'm really having a blast. Again, the same warnings as were posted in the previous chapter still apply. I'm really not sure whether this will contain any sort of romance, if it does I would probably make it ToboexTsume, KibaxCheza, and HigexBlue, but it still remains to be seen if any such romance will play out. Oh, and an interesting side note, I happen to be acquaintances with a certain Mona Marshall, the fantastic voice behind Toboe. Heh, small world, huh?**

**Give me more reviews and I'll reply to them, but for now I'll just dedicate this to a reviewer too lazy to log in. You know who you are.**

**Blood Brothers**

**Chapter 2- Hope**

Toboe lived to the north of town, and since Kit lived to the south, they eventually had to go their separate ways.

"So, do you have a phone number where I can reach you?" asked Toboe. He had just bought himself a new phone and was eager to have the chance to use it to talk to his newfound friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow. If you want to get me a message before that, you can leave it at the hospital."

Toboe blinked. "Don't you have a phone I can call?"

"No," Kit said softly, looking down. Toboe fell silent, thinking hard.

"You know, I've got an extra cell back at my place. If you want, we can get it now, or I'll just give it to you at school tomorrow. You know, if you don't want to go that far out of your way right now."

Kit looked up at him, his surprise showing clearly on his face. "You really mean that? You'll actually give me your own cell phone?"

Toboe chuckled at the astonished expression on his friend's face. "Not everyone is as selfish and mean as those kids back at school," he said. "Sure I'll give you a phone. I want to be sure that I can talk to you whenever I want." He grinned. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

For the first time since they had met, Kit smiled.

"Sure thing."

Toboe whistled happily to himself as he walked into his apartment complex. As he neared the door, a group of familiar scents reached him.

"TSUME!" he cried out with delight as he burst through the door. Indeed, it was Tsume, and the rest of the pack as well, all stretched exhausted over ever chair or couch they could find.

"Hey runt." Tsume said, ruffling Toboe's hair.

"Stop it!" Toboe demanded, looking momentarily annoyed, but it wasn't long before he began setting into the pack with questions about their search. When the pack had reached the city and done a little digging around for information, they had learned that a pack of wolves had indeed been living in the eastern cities for some time, but when a group of hunters had arrived in search of them they had been forced to flee for their lives. The official police report of the incident was almost a legend. Toboe laughed when the pack described the wording of the report, a mix of bafflement, incredulity, and shock.

"What surprises me most," said Kiba "was that they actually reported the suspects as human looking dogs. They must have known that no one would ever believe them." He shook his head. "Anyways, the point is that no one has seen the pack since."

"So, are you going to keep going out looking for more wolves?" Toboe asked anxiously, knowing that if they did, he would have far more time to spend with his new friend and the rest of the humans.

"I don't intend to give up the search just because of one minor setback." Kiba declared, putting his arm around Cheza's shoulders. "We'll stick around here for a couple of days, and then head back out again."

Tsume grinned over at Toboe. "If you want you can come with us this time," he said. "It ought to be an easy, quick trip."

Toboe thought about it for a moment. If he told them flat out that he would rather stay back and continue going to school, they would surely suspect that something was amiss. Still, he couldn't just leave without letting Kit know, and he didn't want to take a trip that would keep him from seeing the other boy or hanging out with him. It wasn't very often anymore that the others allowed him to travel with them, but he decided that he would have to decline.

"Actually," he paused, searching quickly for the right words. "I think that I'm doing a lot more good here. There's a lot that I think I can learn from the humans, and besides, someone has to stay behind and take care of the apartment and keep the food stocks up."

Hige raised an eyebrow. "Excuses, Toboe? I had no idea that you enjoyed human company so much." Toboe flushed, and turned quickly away so they couldn't see.

"Humans are far more numerous than we are now. We've got to adapt to living in their world, not the other way around. We'll do what's necessary to survive just like we always have." Tsume's expression darkened.

"Let me guess. You've got some sort of crush on one of them, don't you?"

Toboe whirled around furiously to face him. "NO!" The rest of the pack started with surprise as he checked himself. "I just think it would be in our best interests to prepare for any eventuality."

Waiting until everyone had quieted down, Cheza finally spoke up. "This one thinks that Toboe is correct. Humans have taken over this world; we now live among them, not they among us. This one believes that if we do not understand them, we may destroy ourselves. Toboe's mission is neither ignoble nor fruitless. Every setting of the moon his is subject to their whims, their ideas and philosophies. You must support his mission, even though you may not fully understand it." The pack sat silent for a moment, thinking about what the flower maiden had said. It made sense, of course, and for the most part they all fest ashamed at the disgust they had felt regarding Toboe's feelings for the humans.

"Listen kid." Kiba looked down so he wouldn't have to meet Toboe's eyes. "I'm sorry about all the teasing I've done. You're the only one who really understands the situation that we're in. If you want to stay behind and continue what you're doing, I respect that and will help you however I can. Just don't expect me to like you spending too much time with them. You're still a wolf, albeit a rather scrawny one, and that means you still have your pride." Toboe grimaced but let it go. Some progress had been made, and it was sure to only be a matter of time before they would accept his friendship with Kit. For now, however, he would continue to keep that friendship secret until he was certain of the way that the news would be received.

When Kit had told Toboe that he lived in the southern part of town, he had only been telling the partial truth. The southern part of the city was divided into three sections; the wealthy, the well off, and the abject poor. It was in this third section that Kit made his home. At one time, he probably could have afforded to move to one of the better neighborhoods, but since his younger brother had fallen deathly ill, the hospital bills tended to take the vast majority of his funds. Even with the income that the earned from his two jobs, he was barely able to pay his rent, tuition, and the bills. Most nights, he went to bed hungry.

In the afternoons, after school, he served tables at the sort of dive bar that was typical for the ghetto. It earned his a fair sum, but not nearly enough to qualify him for medical benefits. Not that it mattered, though, since the medical benefits that the establishment offered weren't worth shit. After he finished work at the bar, he went to his second job, which, while paying far better than the first, was far from worth it. After providing various forms of 'companionship' to the wealthy, he returned home, finished his homework, and went to bed.

The sort of companionship that he offered was highly sought after in his city. The upper crust of society migrated to the city ceaselessly, visiting friends and relatives. Not a night went by that he wasn't keeping the bed of someone rich or famous warm, and he hated himself for it. He reasoned that he only did what he did because he needed the money and it paid the bills, but it never made him feel any better. His 'skills' were in high demand, however, for there weren't many boys his age who were willing to sell themselves in the way he did. If you came to Kit, he would show you a very good time, for a price, and the prices where high.

He didn't intend to work tonight, however. He was going to spend the night as his brother's side. Kit didn't go home; instead, he went straight to the city hospital. The receptionist greeted him wait a warm smile, most people at the hospital knew him and his situation, and all felt badly for him. He returned the smile and walked past, no need to ask where his brother was, it was always ward three, ICU; the hopeless cases. His brother lay exactly as he had left him last time, surrounded by wires and tubes, monitors and beeping machines. The nurse that was giving him the checkup smiled sadly at Kit and answered his familiar question before he could ask. No change. Now familiar with each machine in the room, he checked them with painstaking care, confirming what he already knew to be true. Indeed, there was no change. Kit sat down sadly beside the bed and relaxed, listening to the beeps and sighs from the machines all around.

_Oh Lin. Why aren't you better yet? It's been almost three months since you got sick, and nothing that the doctors do seems to help. Every day that you spend here you miss a little more of your life. You don't get well soon and none of your friends will remember you! I miss you so much. We used to have such good times together._ He smiled sadly. _Remember that one time that we had a picnic in the park and you got stung by the bee? Your face must have been three times its normal size. I was laughing so hard that I could barely breathe, so you pushed me into the lake. _He grinned. _Hurry up and get better. I don't want to have to live like this anymore… I **can't** live like this anymore._ He lowered his head into his arms and released all the powerful emotion that he had held inside for so long. His body shook as he sobbed into his arms, as for the first time in so long he felt truly empty and helpless, alone and hurting.

The young doctor who had been placed in charge of Kit's brother stood in the doorway, giving Kit his privacy. His job was terrible. He had to suffer through scenes like this one every day. He shuffled his charts to announce his presence, and when Kit didn't look up, cleared his throat. Kit raised his tear streaked face and looked over at him.

The doctor approached him carefully and explained that a new and untested operation could possible bring his brother back. He cautioned that it had not been tested, and would be extremely dangerous, but Kit didn't care. For the first time, he felt as though there might be hope.

Disgusted with himself for having to bring it up, the doctor presented him with the proper release forms for the insurance company, and then smiled at Kit.

"We'll do our best," he said. He left Kit holding his brother's hand, hopeful for the first time in years.

Now, all he had to do was find a way to pay for the operation. It was far out of his price range. He sighed and resigned himself to just a few more weeks of work.

"You see?" he asked his brother. "This operation will make you completely better, and then we can move away and go someplace where we can start over. You'll see. We'll live happily ever after, just like the people in those books you love reading so much."

**There. By the way, this fic isn't exactly AU, but it won't follow the majority of the plotline. While there are wolves, the world is for the most part like it is at the end of the series. Just a note that I thought I should add.**


	3. Crime and Punishment

**A/N- Hello again to all my readers. I just want to say before I get started that I am absolutely loving writing this story. Frankly, it's the most fun I've had doing anything related to writing in ages. Just so that you know, the personality of Kit is loosely based on me. He's NOT me, in any way shape of form. I just want to make it clear that this is not a self-insertion fic, I've been reading a few of those, and they drive me nuts, and I thought that I should clear that matter up just in case anybody reading thought that this was one such fic.**

**If Toboe seems ooc, which I hope isn't the case, all I can say is that people change. This is somewhat AU, so that could account for it somewhat, but you can draw your own conclusions. I'm not here to convince you of anything, just to write.**

**Reader Responses:**

**Karade- Wow, I absolutely loved your review. It was filled with such nice complements, and it's been a while since I've gotten a review that went into such depth. Thanks so much!**

**It's so true, generally my first chapters aren't very good; they start off slow and do little to establish any sort of plot. It's one of the biggest things that I struggle with in my writing. Usually though, by the second chapter I really get the story moving along, so thanks for sticking with it! The series does a good job of developing Toboe as a character later in the show, so try to see as much of it as you can. It really sucks to be out of the loop, I know. I do intend to focus almost entirely on Toboe and Kit and the development of their friendship, but the other wolves will still have a part to play. After all, what's a good story without a little conflict? And don't worry, it'll all be resolved. I hate leaving anything hanging.**

**jadestonedreams- great penname, by the way! Yes, Toboe rules. Everybody knows it. Nothing more needs to be said.**

**Ah, and just a note. I found my muse!**

**Disclaimer- Yes, I've been avoiding this as long as possible, but it was inevitable. I do not own Wolf's Rain, nor any of it's characters or plots. All I own is my friendship with Mona Marshall.**

**Chapter 3: Crime and Punishment**

Toboe was far too anxious to get to school to be content making his way on human feet, so he slipped into an alley and transformed, keeping away from the sleep filled but prying eyes of the city's human inhabitants. Once outside of the school gates, he turned back and waited for Kit to show up. It didn't take long, either. Kit appeared at the top of the hill and dashed down like a bullet out of a gun. For a moment, Toboe was confused, until, that is, he caught a glimpse of his watch.

They were going to be late. Kit hurled past him at almost inhuman speeds, using the momentum he had gathered from his perilous descent down the hill to propel him through the swiftly closing doors. Toboe let out an exclamation of shock and hurtled himself at the doors as well, just squeezing through before they shut and locked. He had made it. The two boys stood for a moment, gasping and trying to catch their breaths. Glaring at Kit, Toboe managed to gasp out a snarled inquiry. "Where the hell where you?"

"I overslept," Kit gasped, strategically failing to mention why he had overslept. He had been working after his visit to the hospital. It had been a rough night.

"Don't you have an alarm clock or something?"

"No." In between gasps, the tone of Kit's voice invited no further inquiries. He stood up and popped his back, then, in order to avoid getting a cramp, he walked around for a moment and headed over to his locker.

ZAP!

The moment Kit touched his locker, a jolt of electricity surged through him, causing him to jump back and let out a string of expletives that would have made a sailor proud. Toboe got to his feet and walked over to where Kit was nursing his slightly burned hand and cursing.

"What happened?"

Kit swore again and glared at his locker.

"Those frigging bastards rigged my locker! How the hell am I supposed to get to my books if I can't even get into my locker?"

Toboe glanced down in the direction of the school's office.

"Why don't you get a janitor to open it?" he asked.

"They hate me too. I told you, I've got nothing going for me at this damn school."

"You mean to tell me that nobody's gonna help you?" Toboe asked incredulously. "Never mind. We have all the same classes together. You can just share my books."

Despite their best efforts, however, the two remarkable youths were late to class. Had they been a little more popular, the teacher, and the students for that matter, might have overlooked their tardiness, but that was not the case. The moment they opened the door, the teacher whirled around to face them.

"I would think," he began with a snarl, "that you, Toboe, would have at least enough sense to stay away from someone who is as bad an influence as Kit." Toboe glared daggers at the teacher, then looked over at his friend, only to see him standing stiffly, head down, his eyes fixed intently on the floor. "So, to make sure that you learn you lesson, and distance yourself as far as possible from this… trash, I'm going to give you an ISS, to be served after school today." He took his seat at his desk. "And you…" he growled, directing his hate-filled eyes over at Kit, "You know the drill."

Toboe looked back over at Kit, who had started trembling.

"Yes, sir," he said in a small, shaky voice.

"Good. Now take your seat. Unlike the rest of the faculty, I do not intend to spend any less time teaching because of this interruption. Because of Kit's tardiness, you'll all stay ten minutes after the bell rings."

Toboe was speechless. Surely the teacher couldn't punish the entire class so severely just because of the minor tardiness of two normally well behaved pupils, but from the harsh glares the rest of the class were directing over at Kit, it seemed as though the teacher was more than serious.

The remainder of the class period passed without incident, and when the bell rang, the class remained in their seats, the mal odious stench of hatred hanging thick in the classroom. Never before had Toboe had so many people angry at him at one time. It was… scary. He realized that he was actually fearful for his and Kit's safety. What had the teacher meant when he had told Kit that he knew that drill? Was there some sort of special, terrible punishment reserved only for him?

**Two Hours Later…**

Kit walked, head down and shoulders slumped, into the office and winced as the secretary looked up and pursed her lips together with distaste. "Ah," she said in her deep, rich, and remarkably disgusting voice, "Mister Nast is in a meeting. Sit down and try not to ruin anything." Kit lowered himself into one of the wooden chairs reserved for troublemakers and bowed his head. This was not good. He rarely got in trouble, doing his best to stay unnoticed and out of the spotlight, but when he did get in trouble, the disciplinary measures usually involved beatings. Certainly, it wasn't even remotely legal, but if he tried to report it, the entire school would disavow any wrongdoings.

He jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat, looking up to see Mr. Nast glaring at him.

"Follow me."

Kit got slowly to his feet and followed the teacher back to his office. Nast walked over and took a seat behind his desk, but didn't offer any such luxuries to Kit, so he remained standing, refusing to meet the teacher's eyes.

"I know a lot more about you than you may think," Nast began, looking over his spectacles at the terrified boy in front of him. "I know all about your 'nighttime activities'. Now, I have a proposition for you."

Kit allowed himself to look up for the first time, eyes wide.

"I have a cousin coming to town for the weekend. If you agree to provide your services for the evening, I'll overlook your tardiness, but just this once."

Kit looked back down hastily, thinking hard.

"You mean… free?"

Nast nodded, and Kit shook his head.

"I don't know what you may or may not have heard, but I don't work because I enjoy it. I'm not about to give my services for free."

Nast's eyes glistened with malevolence. "I'm going to make you regret your decision." He said as he pulled off his belt. Kit clenched his teeth and braced himself.

To say that detention was boring would be an astronomical understatement. The school rules stipulated that the student serving the detention could not use the time to do anything constructive; they were required to remain completely quiet and still. Since detention was presided over by the gym teacher, no one tested the limits. He was not a man known for his patience or kindness to rule breakers.

For this very reason, Toboe sat a desk in the very back of the room slowly but steadily losing his mind. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if he had been allowed at the very least to get some of his schoolwork done, but since that wasn't an option, all he could do was sit still and watch the second hand on the clock at the front of the room continue its' maddeningly slow and inexorable march ever onward.

Yes, detention officially sucked. With his options limited, Toboe eventually took to watching a spider in the corner of the room build it's web. The spider, clearly not one of the smartest of its species, had chosen to build its web right in front of an air duct. As soon as it completed a few strands of the web, the air duct would open and blast what little progress the spider had made to kingdom come. The spider, a true credit to its species, would then proceed to set the whole cycle into motion again. Toboe couldn't help but admire the sheer determination of the tiny creature. With all the odds stacked against it, it continued to struggle valiantly to complete a task that was doomed from the start. It was hopelessly futile at best.

Even this strange phenomenon, however, could not manage to hold Toboe's attention for very long. He soon found himself glancing at his watch, attempting to will the seconds to tick by quicker.

What would his pack think when they found out how he had gotten into trouble? Toboe imagined the possibilities, grimacing at each got progressively worse. The best case scenario, of course, was that they would find the idea of a human holding so much authority over a wolf to be humorous, even ironic. The worse case was that they would storm the school and kill everyone they met. That would inevitably end in disaster. Worse, they might find out WHY he had been late. He fully intended to inform them eventually about his close and developing friendship with Kit, but was trying to first change the way they viewed the human race as a whole. If they learned of it before then, they would certainly be less than accepting of the idea. It was a travesty of nature, as they saw it, for a wolf to associate with a human on such a level. All the hard work he had done to change their way of thinking would be ruined. Somehow, he would have to keep this detention secret.

Speaking of Kit, Toboe found himself once again wondering why Kit hadn't been made to join him in detention. The thought that he could be hurt, or worse, made Toboe's blood boil. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Kit had to suffer so greatly at the hands of his own race, of the very people that should be most accepting of him. The hatred that they felt for him still shocked Toboe. It seemed impossible that anyone could harbor such feelings for someone else.

Kit.

Kit was a fantastic friend. In the few days that Toboe had known him, Kit had almost always been cheerful, always looking on the bright side of things. That anyone could be so happy in the face of such adversity was incredible. It hurt, though, when other's mocked him. Toboe could tell. Every hateful look or word pierced him right to the soul.

Something had to give.

SomeBODY had to give.

To be continued


	4. Lies

**I'm sorry. To all my reviewers, friends, and readers, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I did not ever intend to go so long without updating. I put off typing out my story, thinking I had all the time in the world, and now I'm suffering the consequences. I left the manuscript at home before leaving to go to college, and she cleaned out my room, throwing it and many other key documents away. I had written out about twelve chapters. That's right, TWELVE. And now I have none of them, not even the ones that I had posted.**

**What does this mean? This means that, instead of a steady system of updating, posting chapters already written, I will have to write each chapter over again, and for all I know, things may turn out different from the way I had originally intended.**

**Now, Reviews.**

**Sachairi- I love the new name, by the way. See, there's a method to my madness. It's not entirely my fault that I'm not updating. However, I'm going to do my best to at least finish this story. I am rather busy with schoolwork, which may make my updates erratic, but I promise that I'll do my best.**

**Karade- I wish I could tell you more, but I can't say much without giving too much away. This story could most accurately be described as completely AU. However, because I lack true creativity, I've imported extensive plot points from the series into my own story. This story will be nothing like the storyline of the series. So, did that make sense? Oh, and I wrote Toboe's detention scene while I was, in fact, in detention, back in high school.**

**Notes about Kit. I'm pleased that people like him. He seemed very cliché when I started writing him, but he's really come a long way from my first plot bunnies where shot out over three years ago. Yes, the story is that old. I really like the fact that he's popular because I've put so much of my own personality into him. There's a lot that's pure Kit, but just as much that's a part of me. So, since he's popular, I, in a weird way, see myself as being popular as well.**

**Anyways, time for the disclaimer. I own neither Wolf's Rain, nor any of the characters therein. All I own is the laptop I'm writing this on, some class textbooks, and a few measly DVD's.**

**Chapter 4- Lies**

Kit was released from his 'disciplinary' session earlier than Toboe was, and, not having anything else to do, sat on the steps of the school building massaging his sore shoulder and back. Of all the dirty sons of bitches, that teacher of his was the worst. He had no regard for any human life. All he cared about was increasing his stature among the rich and famous of his city. Because of this, he viewed individuals like Kit, whom he saw to be the dregs of society, as not even worthy of the life they had been given. Kit grabbed his wrist as it suddenly throbbed where Nast had grabbed him. Wincing, he reached into his coat and pulled out a pocketknife, gently, almost lovingly extending the blade before running it slowly over his wrist, leaving behind a thin trail of blood on the scarred surface. The throbbing ceased, replaced by a sting that lasted only a moment before being lost in numbness. He stared at the cut, allowing himself to be lost in the pain. If he drew the knife across again, pressing down just a little harder, he wouldn't have to deal with any of the pain and hurt ever again.

He couldn't. Lin was counting on him to earn the money necessary for that operation. Without him, Lin wouldn't last a week. No matter how hard it got, nothing that Kit was going through was anything compared with what Lin dealt with every day. To not be able to move or speak, to not have the ability to communicate your needs and desires, it would be like a living death. Kit hated himself for taking even a second to consider leaving Lin alone. He would just have to deal with his own pain quietly, being strong for his younger sibling.

And then there was Toboe. For the first time in Kit's life, he had found a person who had no ulterior motives when being nice to him. Toboe like him for who he was. Ironic indeed, since Kit hated himself more than anything. Toboe had an innocence that Kit had lost years ago, and the world weary youth found it strangely appealing to be around.

He would keep on living. If for no other reason, than because this world that he lived in had just started getting interesting, and he found himself wanting to see how things would turn out. He reached back into his coat and pulled out a strip of cloth which he proceeded to wrap deftly around his wrist, then turning to watch as Toboe bounded down the stairs towards him.

"Kit." He exclaimed happily, almost bouncing as he made his way over, so happy was he to be finally out of detention. Kit stood up and gave his young friend a weak smile. The cut on his wrist had cost him some blood, and its loss was beginning to make its absence felt. Toboe glanced over at him suspiciously, as though his worst fears had just been confirmed. "So, what did they make you do as punishment?"

Kit weighed his words carefully. "Oh, Nast just gave me a lecture." He said at last, trying to sound as light and cheerful as was possible considering what he had just been through. Toboe gave him an odd look, knowing beyond any shadow of a doubt that Kit was lying. Such an obvious lie, however, clearly meant that Kit didn't want to talk about it, and Toboe had no reason to press the subject. He'd find out the truth sooner or later, he knew, and it was important to make Kit feel more comfortable around him.

He could sort out the lies later.

**I have a pretty good feeling that most of my readers aren't going to like the fact that this chapter had so little meat to it. This is what I'd like to call filler.**

**At least I updated.**

**TME**


	5. Tension, Part One

* * *

What is your breaking point? If you had to name a moment in time when you could not go on any longer, what would it be? For Kit, he has not yet reached that point, but how much more can one person take? How long can he possibly hold out against a world that wants nothing more than his utter destruction? His breaking point is close, so close that he can almost taste his doom upon him.

What is your breaking point?

* * *

Toboe and Kit stood atop a bridge in the middle of the park, watching the river below them flow swiftly along its course. They did not speak, just reveled in the sounds of nature around them. It was a brisk day, the temperature had been dropping steadily over the last week, a sure sign that winter was almost upon them. This was not exactly a concern to Toboe, for obvious reasons, but Kit was another matter entirely. Because all his funds went straight to his brothers care, he had not paid the electrical bill for his room in over a month. As a result, heat and electricity had long since been discontinued, and while this was not a concern in the summer, this would be his first winter without protection from the brutal cold.

For now, however, he stood on the bridge alongside of his friend, admiring the swiftly moving river. In many ways, it reminded him of how his life had plummeted out of his control ever since his parents had died and his brother had fallen ill. Just like a leaf carried along by the raging waters, he had no control over his existence, all he could do was hang on and hope for the best.

But around Toboe…

Toboe gave him hope. As corny as he knew it was, Toboe's innocence and cheerful outlook on life made him believe that there was still a chance for a happy ending. Such good could not possibly exist in a world past saving, and Toboe was good. Toboe could make him laugh, cry, and hope all over again. His life had a purpose, a chance, once again. Toboe always had hope, and that meant that hope was already there.

For this, Kit was eternally grateful.

* * *

Toboe was hungry. Because he didn't know how to cook; or at least, not well, he had been forced to live on cup noodles and water for almost three weeks. This was a predicament, since a young wolf like himself needed proper nutrition in order to grow big and strong.

At least, that's what Hige always told him.

This meant that he needed decent food, and for that, he was going to have to eat at a restauraunt. While this wasn't a monetary problem, he didn't feel comfortable going to a restarauant all by himself, and thus needed someone to go with him. Kit was the perfect candidate, and Toboe was, at that very moment, trying to get up the courage to ask him.

"Um, do you want to have dinner?" He finally said hesitantly, then smacked himself mentally. It hadn't come out at all like he had wanted it to. He sounded far too desperate, and instead of sounding like one friend asking another if they wanted to get a bite to eat, it sounded like he was asking Kit out on a date. Not good at all.

"Sure." Kit wasn't really sure, but it sounded like the right thing to say in that situation. Man, it sure sounded like Toboe wanted a date.

"I mean, if you don't want to, you…" Toboe stopped in midsentence, shocked. "Huh?"

"I said, sure." Kit gave Toboe a decidedly odd look, almost as if to ask why the pup was so nervous. It really sounded like Toboe was asking him out. Of course, if this was true, Kit was probably compounding the whole issue further by agreeing, but that would be a point on which Kit could berate himself at a later time. For now, there was a chance of a free meal, and Kit hadn't eaten anything that could be classified as edible in over two months. "Although…" he paused, embarrassed to admit it. "Although, I don't have enough money to pay for a good dinner."

Toboe grinned, glad that there was something at long last that he could be of assistance on.

"Not to worry. My friends left me money for food when they left. We should have more than enough." He grinned happily, and grabbed Kit's hand before taking off towards the nearest park exit.

* * *

Kit wasn't sure what to think. He didn't feel right making his friend pay for their meal (after all, that was something that one did when one was on a date), but it wasn't as though he had money to spare by paying for a lavish and extravagant meal. He had lived fine on moldy bread thusfar, and would more than likely be able to continue in this manner for another three months. He almost had enough money for Lin's surgery as it was, and he wasn't about to waste it on luxuries that he didn't need. A free meal, then, was very welcome whenever he could get it. Plus, Toboe DID offer.

The restaurant that Toboe chose for their dinner was, in a word, opulent. The walls were lavishly decorated with scenes of forests and mountains, inlaid with gold and silver, encrusted in jewels. The tablecloths were embroided in a lavish style with magnificent floral patterns, while the china was porcelin and the napkins silk.

Needless to say, Kit felt very out of place. The wealth around him reminded him all to well of how lacking he was in that particular area, and he couldn't help looking around with the attitude that any one of the furnishings in the room would pay for Lin's operation ten fold. Toboe's tact never ceased to astound him.

* * *

Toboe, per his custom, was completely clueless. He looked around the room they were seated in with a wonder akin to a child let loose in a candy store. Human displays of wealth and power fascinated him, and he could only imagine how much it must fascinate Kit as well. The way that humans used money and decorations to signify their place in society was truly intriguing, and this, the most popular restaurant in the city was one of the best examples of that fact.

Of course, Toboe had an ulterior motive for inviting Kit to supper. It was his intention to see what Kit's reaction might be to his secret by telling tidbits of information regarding his 'ability', in the hopes that he might see whether a full revelation was a good idea. (AN- this isn't exactly how Toboe thought it through, but you get the picture.)

Kit was exceptionally nervous. Looking around the room, he was able to make out more than one individual that he was 'acqainted' with. This was most assuredly not good. All it was going to take was one of them to recognize him and the whole friendship thing with Toboe would be shot straight to hell. After all, who would want to be friends with a freak like him?

_SHIT!_

And now one of them was walking over towards him, a grin on his face.

_NOT GOOD!_

His mind was screaming at him to make his excuses to Toboe and get out of that room as quickly as possible. His feet, however, for some reason that he could not fathom, did not want to move. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Stay, and be exposed for the prostitute and whore that he was, or leave, and increase the already semi strained relationship between him and Toboe.

And then a miracle. Out of nowhere, a waiter carrying a tray came barreling down, colliding into the socialite with a resounding crash that made everyone in the room look. The waiter instantly began to apologize profusely, attempting to clean what appeared to be soup off the completely humiliated millionaires sport coat. The man furiously shoved the waiter away, then stormed out of the room cursing loudly as he went.

Crisis averted. Kit was safe, for the moment, but that had been too close. He needed to get out of the restaurant, and he needed to get out now. Fortunately for him, Toboe seemed to be of the same opinion. He glanced over at his friend, then cleared his throat to get his attention.

"You know, Toboe, I'm not really very comfortable in a restaurant like this." He said apologetically. Toboe looked over at him and nodded. He could see clearly that Kit was indeed very uncomfortable, and was more than willing to leave. They both got to their feet, Toboe left a generous tip on the table for the waiter, and they walked out the door, not looking back.

Once outside, Kit released a sigh of relief. That had been much to close. He was going to have to be far more careful where he allowed Toboe to take him from now on.

* * *

Toboe sighed. He was going to have to wait a little longer before he could reveal his true identity to his friend. Well, at least he wasn't going to have to do it in a crowded restaurant. One potential crisis had clearly been averted that evening.

Both boys made their excuses, then headed their separate ways, both with a profound sense of relief at having made it out of the restaurant alive.

To Be Continued…

**

* * *

Review Responses:**

**Sachairi- I knew when I wrote this chapter that you weren't going to be happy over the fact that it was a filler, but hopefully this chapter will sate you unquenchable thirst for newness and updates.**

**Yuffiegal23- I know. I'm cool, and so is this story. Nothing more needs to be said.**

**Lone-wolf15- Yeah, this story isn't at all like the show, but I'm glad that you like it.**


	6. Cold

It has been said that those who look up at the full moon become infused with a strange madness. The moon has been blamed for countless acts of seemingly random violence inflicted by one member of the human race onto another. Throughout time, the full moon has enraptured the world, its awe inspiring beauty capturing the hearts of angels and demons among us. It is a popular theme for artists, moviemakers, and musicians. The feelings that a full moon inspires have roots back to the beginning of time. The ancient natives believed that a red moon meant that blood had been spilled that night. A lunar eclipse was often a sign from the gods that mankind must change its terrible ways. Those who could predict the patterns of the moon where held up as prophets, and were given great authority. Writers in the past have described the moon as earths little sister, orbiting faithfully around the world non stop, never ceasing in its endless cycle.

Those who have been on the moon, however, can tell a very different story. The moon is a bleak, desolate place, with all the harsh beauty of death. There is no lonelier place to be than on the moon, separated by so far a distance from all that is familiar. The moon is a cold, unfeeling place. There is nothing there that we should strive to reach. Yet despite all that, we still look up at it with awe. There is no greater light in the night sky. The moon illuminates all in her pale silver light, bringing the very rocks and trees to life.

And yet the earth is far more beautiful.

* * *

Night fell over the city like a silent blanket. The daily bustle of life slowly ground to a halt, and the wind blew gently through empty streets and past closed doors. It was through those silent streets that a lone figure walked, shoulders hunched against the brutally chilling wind. 

Kit did not have a coat, and it was on nights like these that he wished that he had just put aside a small amount of money for clothing better suited to the upcoming weather. It was, of course impossible for him to put any money aside, but that didn't stop him from wishing that he could.

He was wandering aimlessly. Immediately after leaving Toboe back at the restaurant, he had returned to his 'apartment' only to find out that he had been evicted by the landlord in favor of a slightly richer, certainly far more desirable couple. The landlord had stated that filth like him was dragging down the complex's image. It was bullshit, of course, the complex was nothing more than a run down building on the verge of collapsing, but the only thing that Kit was now concerned with was going to be finding a place to survive the night. With temperatures likely to drop well below zero, unless he found someplace warm he might as well give up.

He did NOT want to have to call Toboe. His sense of pride, no matter how misplaced, would not let him ask for help. Asking Toboe for a place to spend the night would only confirm the younger boy's clear suspicions that something was definitely wrong with Kit's life, and Toboe would be certain to investigate. The investigation, of course, would turn up all sorts of things that Kit didn't want to reveal, and Toboe would scorn him just like everyone else.

_Is it right, thought? _Kit thought to himself as he walked, shivering almost uncontrollably. _If you don't tell him WHY it is that people hate you, couldn't someone make a case that your friendship with him is nothing more than an elaborate lie? _Kit shook his head to try to clear his thoughts. This was not a topic that he wanted to start thinking about. Unfortunately, the voice in his head had other ideas. _The only reason that you don't want to tell him the truth is because you know that he'd reject you. Everyone else has, what makes you so sure that Toboe is any different? Toboe will find out soon enough, whether you tell him or not, and you'll end up all alone again._ Kit let out a brief expletive, and started to walk faster. It wasn't true. Toboe _was_ different from the rest. He was better, kinder, more caring than the rest. Toboe wouldn't care what he had done. Toboe liked him for who he was.

He pulled the cell phone out of his jeans pocket and, hands shaking and numb from the cold, punched in a well memorized set of digits.

* * *

Toboe had gone straight back to his apartment after the disastrous dinner, and had every intention of going straight to be but for the fact that they had left the restaurant before ordering, and thus had not eaten. He made himself a small but enjoyable dinner and ate it in silence, thinking about the night. Just before telling Toboe that the restaurant made him very uncomfortable, Kit had been watching a well dressed man approaching their table with an expression on his face of pure terror. Toboe was certain that Kit didn't realize his friend had noticed, but he couldn't imagine what could have provoked that reaction from his friend. Each possibility that occurred to him seemed farther fetched than the last, and he was running out of safe possibilities. 

Then his phone rang.

* * *

Toboe couldn't actually believe what Kit said over the phone. It seemed inconceivable to him that a human could actually throw another human out onto the street, especially on a night as cold as this one. Forcing someone to sleep outside tonight was murder. Kit had told him only that he needed somewhere to stay, just for one night, and, in a voice that made Toboe quite sure that the phone call was very difficult for the proud young man, asked if Toboe could possibly spare a room. With the rest of the pack out of town for who knew how long, it wasn't hard at all for the young wolf to agree.

The roads were empty; the rest of the world had long since fled them for the safety and warmth that could be found inside. He found Kit huddled in a ball at the end of a dark alley, not moving, not even shivering. The pup ran over to him and shook the older boy on the shoulder, fearing that it might be too late. Kit moved slightly, and let out a rattling breath. Assured that Kit was still alive, Toboe picked him up and slung him over his back. Making sure that he was quite out of it, Toboe took off at inhuman speeds, desperately seeking to get back to his apartment before his human friends became even more frozen than he already was.

Toboe had heard about this condition before. The health teacher at school called it hypothermia, and said that it was a condition that humans (he didn't use that word) got when they were exposed to extreme cold for a prolonged period of time. He had said that it was extremely dangerous, and that if steps were not taken to bring the body temperature of the victim back up to normal, it was more often than not fatal. Kit's death was something that Toboe was certainly not prepared to deal with at the moment, so upon returning to the apartment he immediately set about getting Kit comfortable and warm. He removed Kit's soaking wet clothing and wrapped the older boy in several warm blankets, then sat him down in a chair in front of the fireplace before throwing a quilt over him. Once this had been accomplished, he made several different types of hot drinks for Kit once he woke, and hung the clothes up to dry. With nothing left to do, he pulled up a chair in front of the fire, seated himself in it, and began the long vigil.

* * *

Kit's dreams were not pleasant. He found himself reliving every bad thing that had ever happened to him again and again. He watched his parents be killed again; stood by idly as his brother fell ill; watched every painful heartbreaking act he was forced to perform to earn his pay. Over and over he watched his life shatter into millions of pieces; over and over he watched those he cared about suffer. There was no rest, no reprieve. 

He slowly opened his eyes, then closed them tightly against the bright light that threatened to overwhelm him. When he regained his composure sufficiently, he tried again, gazing through hazy vision at his surroundings. He was in a room that by his reckoning belonged to some very wealthy individual. He groaned.

"Hey, you're awake." Said a much too happy voice. He turned his head, then retched. The movement had been much too quick, and he instantly felt ill. Attempting again, only this time slower, he was able to make out the form of his friend sitting next to him. He let out a soft moan.

"I feel like shit."

Toboe examined him nervously. "I think that you might have gotten a fever from being out in the cold as long as you were," he said nervously. "It's a good thing that you called me when you did, else I would never have reached you in time." He smiled happily. "You should be happy to be alive."

Kit allowed himself a small smile. He was indeed lucky to be alive. He had someone to care about him, and that was certainly worth living for. He very slowly looked around the room.

"Where am I?" he asked. "How long was I out?" Toboe glanced at his watch.

"Almost five hours." He replied. "It's four thirty."

"In the morning?" asked Kit. Toboe nodded. Kit sneezed several times. "Do you have anything that I can drink?" Toboe nodded again and pointed over at several mugs on the table in front of the fireplace.

"I made several different drinks, because I wasn't sure what you liked best. There's hot cider, hot chocolate, and hot tea." Kit gestured toward the hot cider, not trusting himself to speak for fear that he might say something stupid. He was hardly lucid, after all. As he sipped carefully at the piping hot drink, Toboe told him all about the apartment.

"Actually, the apartment doesn't really belong to me. I live with a couple other guys, and a few girls, and they more or less take care of the rent and everything. They do all the work while I go to school." Kit nodded, barely able to comprehend that Toboe lived with other people, much less understand the gist of what he was saying. Being sick officially sucked.

Toboe's voice trailed off slowly as he realized that Kit had drifted back into sleep, a small smile on his face.

_Pleasant dreams, Kit._

**

* * *

All right. I need to clarify something before I continue this story. I don't know why I've been updating so regularly recently, but I assure you, this is not how I usually deal with my stories. Usually, I take year long hiatus' from a story without any excuse. Please, if suddenly the updates stop, understand that the recent rash of updates has just stopped. There will always be updates, just not every other day. However, this chapter is for all of you who reviewed. Please, Review again. In fact, review every chapter, and tell me what you think! **

**I only really have one review response, which is rather straightforward. No, Kit does not know that Toboe is a wolf. I just got sick of referring to Toboe as "Toboe", and was trying to mix it up a bit. I understand how it could have been confusing, and I apologize for the misunderstanding. I'll do my best to keep it clear from now on.**

**Also, I understand that recently the chapters have been almost entirely focused on Kit. This too will change, especially now that Toboe brought him back to his apartment without permission from any of the wolves. It might get ugly when they get back, I'm afraid.**

**I've already said more than I probably should have, so I'm going to sign off for now.**

**TME**

**100305**


	7. Sickness

The first thing that Kit realized when he awoke was that he was not cold. This, at least for him, was something that he was not used to. His apartment had no heat, and he was relatively certain that he had neither worked nor visited the hospital that night. This meant one of two things. Either he had been kidnapped, or he was in fact not awake, but rather having a pleasant dream from which he was going to wake up from any minute. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket tighter around himself, determined to enjoy the warmth while it lasted.

Wait a minute. Blanket?

His eyes popped open and he lifted his hand to rub away the blurriness that plagued his vision. He was seated in an exceptionally comfortable easy chair in front of a fireplace. The rapidly cooling embers of a fire that had once roared merrily made it clear that he had been in this odd place for some time now. Next to his chair was another one, occupied by the curled up figure of another youth. It was Toboe.

Kit allowed himself to smile. If this was a dream, it was one that he never wanted to wake up from.

ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM

Far across the vast plains of ice four wolves and a flower maiden lay huddled within a small cave for warmth. Their journey had been treacherous at best, and the storm had finally forced them to seek shelter. Kiba was not happy about this, but kept his concerns to himself. The reason that he was so worried, and as such the reason he so greatly desired to get home was that he was worried about Toboe. The pup had recently seemed very different from the happy go lucky Toboe that the pack had always known. He seemed different ever since they had had him enroll in school. Kiba feared that perhaps the humans were getting to him, even mistreating him. The white wolf bared his fangs. If that were the case, no where on earth would be safe for the mortals. He would protect his pack with his life, and anyone who crossed them would be hunted down.

Toboe, though, seemed to honestly care about the humans. All their lives, the rest of the pack had either seen humans as inferior or just a species that could be more or less ignored. Humans never seemed to care about anything; they never seemed to notice what was going on around them. Because of this, the wolves had been able to remain hidden for years, living out a peaceful existence without threat or fear.

Kiba didn't mind humans. He didn't like them, but he didn't mind them. They were something that, as long as they did not disrupt the safety of his pack, posed no real threat or concern. They simply were, and it was something that he was fine with. Hige felt the same, Kiba was sure, and Tsume clearly did not care for humans at all. Toboe, however, clearly not only didn't mind them, but was actually beginning to appear to prefer their company over that of his own kind. It wouldn't upset Kiba so much, but with the threat of hunters constantly looming over their heads, it made him wonder whether it could be possible for Toboe to unknowingly expose them for what they truly were. Certainly, the runt would never do such a thing on purpose, but he was naive enough for it to be dangerous. Toboe refused to see the world for what it was; an evil, corrupt and dark world full of those who would do harm to their brother just to make their own lives even only slightly better. This was the world they lived in, and it was the world that the young wolf refused to see.

And it was this that so frightened Kiba.

They needed to get back home. Soon.

ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM

**It was the coldest winter the humans had ever seen. The combination of intensely strong wind and the icy cold weather blowing off of the oceans that covered most of the surface of the world created temperatures that stayed well into the sub-zero range. It was not uncommon for the papers of the major cities to carry stories about people freezing to death as they walked from their house to their car. No one who had the option to remain inside ventured out, and those who had no choice but to venture into the frozen tundra wore layer upon layer of their warmest clothes. Even with the protection, the cold caused instant numbness, followed by intense pain and eventually, death.**

**It was the coldest winter the humans had ever seen.**

ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM

Kit had finally decided that it wasn't a dream. The smells and sounds and sights were far too vivid, far too real for him to be dreaming. Once he was confident in that fact, he began to go over in his mind the events that had led to his waking up in such a pleasant place.

All he was able to remember was his eviction, a thought that still made his blood boil, and how he had wandered through the streets until finally calling Toboe. Everything after that was black.

_He came for me._ This very fact alone astonished Kit. As far as he knew, no one in the world cared whether he lived or died. In fact, the majority would probably have been grateful.

_Why would he have done that?_

The only answer that he could come up with was that Toboe was his friend. Such a simple explanation however, at least in Kit's eyes, was more than astonishing. In all his life, no one had ever cared enough to even ask how he was doing, much less venture out into the biting cold in order to rescue him from certain death.

He sneezed.

ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM

Toboe found himself jerked from sleep. He sat up in his chair, groggily rubbing his eyes. Kit was moving restlessly somewhere deep within the blanket that Toboe had wrapped around him earlier that evening. Toboe smiled. Right now, sitting here next to the warm embers of the dying fire, he was at peace. Life as a wolf was by no means easy. It involved sacrifice, fear, and danger. It was rare that he could relax, just sit back and allow himself to feel at peace. Here though, he knew that he could trust Kit. He could rest, relax, and be at peace with himself.

The young wolf stood up from his chair, instantly missing its warmth, and went into the kitchen. Kit was certain to be hungry when he woke up, and Toboe decided that the best thing for someone to eat when they were ill was soup. Upon reaching the cupboard, however, he realized that there was no soup to be found. He let out a weary sigh.

Kit needed soup. Toboe was certain of this, but had none to give. He had no choice but to go and find soup, which, for all he knew, might end up being a wild goose chase anyways. Toboe smiled. Chasing geese was fun.

He left Kit a note before heading out the door back into the biting cold night.

ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM

Kit slowly opened his eyes, squinting them against the seemly harsh light from the freshly stoked fire. The very first thing he realized, much to his dismay, was that the room was empty. He sighed. Of course, it was thoroughly silly of him to think that Toboe had time enough on his hands to just sit around waiting for him to wake up. He had a life too, and couldn't be expected to spend his valuable time waiting hand and foot on one of his friends.

He got to his feet slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. He was having difficulty seeing. His sight blurred, and the room began to spin.

Then everything went black.

ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM

**I know, I know. Evil cliffhangers are bad, and should be avoided, but I really couldn't resist. Honest, I couldn't. Anyways, I'm so proud of myself for getting this chapter written. About midway through I hit a small writer's block, but four days later the muse returned, and this was the result. I'm hoping that if everything goes according to semi-plan, things will really start to come to a head in the next chapter. This chapter is really the first part.**

**Moving on, review responses!**

**Sachairi- All right, so maybe I did say it would get ugly when they got back. Unfortunately, they didn't make it back in this chapter the way I had planned. Next chapter, or the chapter after that for sure. As I said, that's when things will really start to come to a head.**

**Note- I'm guessing that this story won't be anymore than twenty chapters. If I had to guess, I'd say even less than that, but I just can't tell.**

**Tenka-chan- I'm so glad that you consider this a good fanfiction. You're review made me very happy on what was otherwise a miserable day, so thanks. Here's your next update that you look forward to so.**

**Lone-Wolf 15- You're right, the dinner chapter was short and relatively pointless. I posted it and then wasn't really sure why. If you were to ask me, I'd say it sucked, but that's just my opinion. Believe me, the reactions will be… interesting.**

**FanFan- Your wish is my command.**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Please, review!**


	8. Tension, Part Two

**To my loyal readers, and my faithful reviewers, I am sorry.**

**I know that this is becoming something of a pattern for me. I realize that I constantly declare that I will never go for such a lengthy period of time without updating ever again. I also realize that the quality of this story has gone downhill.**

**For these reasons, I have come to the only conclusion that I was able to. From this point forward, this story will be considered on life support. I will update when I am able, which I can guarantee will not be very often, and I will attempt to complete it to the best of my abilities. This does not mean, however, that I can promise high quality writing or, even worse, a happy ending. I am hovering right now with half a mind to make this story a sad one. My reason for this is simple; life's not about happy endings. Some day, I hope that you will wake up and check this story to discover that it has been completed. Until then, all I can offer is vague impressions of possible further chapter. This story is my baby, my heart and soul here on and I promise that I will not let it die. Not ever.**

_**Chapter 8: Tension, Part 2**_

Toboe had never been inside a human hospital before. Entering it now, carrying Kit in his arms, the overwhelming sense of death and decay seemed to permeate his very soul. The sterile environment seemed to merely mask the scent of suffering and pain. This was not a good place, he decided, but for Kit, he would do whatever was necessary.

The nurse at the desk was not in a good mood. Her love life seemed shot to hell, the emergency seemed to be filled with the most idiotic and stupid people she had ever had the misfortune of having to attend to, and now a young boy, clearly no more than fourteen, seemed to be about to check his young friend in all by himself. The day just kept getting better and better.

Toboe could not understand why the woman behind the desk looked so angry. If he didn't know better, he would have guessed that it had something to do with the fact that she had to spend large portions of her days here in this terrible place, but he knew that humans didn't have the sort of senses that wolves did, so this couldn't possible be the case. This being said, the fact that he had quite some difficulty signing Kit in probably didn't help her mood any. By the time he had finished, the small vein on her forehead looked to be in grave danger of expanding to the point of bursting. Kit was placed onto a gurney and wheeled out of the room, leaving Toboe behind.

* * *

From the dark night sky, snow began to fall.

* * *

Toboe hated lying. If there was one thing that it could be said he was incapable of putting up with, it was a liar. That was why, when upon his return home Kiba asked him where he had gone, Toboe found himself torn. If he said that he had been at the hospital… well, that didn't even bear imagining. If he lied, though…

Wolves had what amounted to a sixth sense when it came to deceit. A wolf could almost always tell who was being truthful and who wasn't. Toboe, of course, knew this, and it wasn't exactly an encouraging fact.

_When in doubt,_ he thought, _go with the half-truth._

"Out."

Kiba gave the young wolf an odd look. "Yes, I know you were 'out'. Where were you?"

Toboe grimaced.

"Where I was is really none of your business."

Tsume and Hige's heads snapped up. Toboe never talked like that to anyone.

"Toboe…" Tsume began hesitantly, "You haven't been yourself lately. What's gotten into you?"

Toboe heaved a sigh. "Nothing's gotten into me. It's just… I'd like to have a life apart from all of you. Some of the things that I do, and the places that I go, they're my business alone, not yours.

Kiba was in no mood to fight with the pup. Their journey home had been long and perilous, and he just didn't have the energy. He would let it go, for now.

* * *

Toboe sat in front of the fireplace long after the rest of the pack had headed off to bed. He stared into the crackling logs and swirling embers, lost deep in thought. He couldn't explain why, but it had become vitally important for him to protect Kit. He couldn't very well say when he had first felt this way. It wasn't fair. Life had dealt Kit a rotten hand, and wasn't doing anything to make up for it. What does one do when your friend is hurting, and there's no way to stop the pain. And Kit was in pain. There was no doubt about that. Toboe just wished he knew why. If he knew, he might be able to stop the hurt.

_You can't do it, you know. You aren't strong enough to help your pack, what makes you think you can save Kit all by yourself?_ The nagging voice in his head taunted him mercilessly. _You'll never amount to anything. You'll always be weak, and the ones you love will always leave you. It's as simple as that._

_You're wrong, _thought Toboe. _I'll find out why he hurts, and I'll save him. I swear it._

The doubting voice within him grew stronger. _No, YOU'RE wrong. You can swear whatever oaths you want. It doesn't negate your weaknesses. Kit will suffer, and then he will die. And there's nothing you can do about it._

_There's no way for you to stop it._

* * *

Across town, in a small hospital room, a moniter let out a steady, harsh beep.**

* * *

**

**I know. I'm evil. I know how much you all hate cliffhangers, but they're what I'm best at. Due to the nature of this cliffhanger, though, I promise not to wait too long before updating.**

**Review Responses:**

**Tenka-chan- Sorry, but if I told you anything, I'd be giving away the plot. Don't worry though, I'm going to try to wrap a few plot points up in the next couple of chapters in order to move on to some new ones. Keeps the story from getting stale, you know?**

**darkmoon1202-** **Very sorry about the cliffhanger. I have a feeling this one's going to drive you nuts. Oh well.**

**DarkWing13- Again, sorry about this cliffhanger.** **An authors got to do what an authors got to do. The Antidisestablishmentariansim was a way to break up the parts of the chapter, since my old method for some reason wasn't working. I understand how the shift in view got confusing. I read through it again myself after reading your review and I quite agree with you. Yeah, I'll do my best not to confuse you like that again, or if I do, I'll try to have a better excuse. Thanks for the honest critique though, I could really use a few more reviewers like you.**

**lone-wolf15- Kit just had a simple fever, compounded with extreme exposure. Seeing as the temperature in that last chapter was estimated to be about thirty below zero, the extreme cold is enough to send you into shock. It's just severe hypothermia. Oh, and please don't throttle me. I'm very sorry for the cliffhanger. runs and hides**

**Till next time my loverlies…**

**Oh, and you can expect much longer chapters from now on.**

**020106**


	9. Finite, Revelations

_**What is death? Webster's dictionary defines death as "the end of life". Yet surely there is more to death than those four simple words. Death is the moment when the physical body ceases to function.**_

_**Religious groups would define death as the moment the spirit is separated from the physical body. It is, according to most relilgions, not the end of life, but rather another stage.**_

_**And where does the soul go? Heaven, hell, or into another creature, these are theories, nothing more. Belief that there is something after death is all that humanity has. Without that belief, there can be no hope for the living. Hope, then, is the very catalyst for existence, the very reason that humanity remains.**_

_**Hope, and faith.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 9- Part One: Finite_**

* * *

Kit's eyes slowly opened. He found himself standing in a white… space. To call it a room would be untrue, for there were no visible walls or boundries. It was just a vast whiteness that seemed to stretch out into eternity.

"I'm sorry, brother."

Kit whirled around to face the source of the voice. For a moment he stood completely still, not able, nor willing, to believe his eyes.

It was Lin.

Not the Lin that he had been watching over every night for the last three months. That Lin had been thin, gaunt, and clearly very ill. Now, as he looked at his younger brother, he sensed a vitality in him that he had not seen for a very long time. His brother almost glowed with energy and color.

"Lin? But… how…"

His brother smiled. "I'm sorry big brother." He said quietly.

Kit shook his head fiercely. "No." he said softly. "No, you can't be."

A small tear ran down Lin's cheek. "I'm dead, big brother."

Kit's heart felt as though it had been ripped out of his chest, still beating. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. "You can't be dead. You're going to get the operation. You're going to get better!"

Lin gave his older brother a weak smile, and Kit dropped to his knees.

"No…"

Lin walked over to his brother and put a hand under his chin, raising Kit's gaze up to his face. Kit sobbed and dropped his head again, unable to bear the sight of his brother.

"I've failed you Lin." He sobbed, his entire body shaking with the force of his sobs.

Lin shook his head. "Look at me, Christopher," he said.

At the sound of his name, the name he hadn't used since his parents had died, Kit raised his face up and looked at his brother.

"You didn't fail me at all." Said Lin, kneeling in front of him. "It was just my time."

"There's nothing for me now." Kit said in a voice that would have made the very earth weep. "There's no reason for me to live."

SLAP

Kit pressed a hand to his cheek and looked at his brother in astonishment.

"Don't you ever say that again. How can you talk like that?"

Kit looked back down. "Well, it's true. What's left for me to live for?"

"There's Toboe…"

Kit looked at his brother. "How do you know about Toboe?"

Lin gave a small chuckle. "Being dead has a way of clearing your vision." He said in an amused tone. "Brother, listen. Promise me that you'll live. Live for Toboe, live for me. I don't want you to be unhappy. I want you to make the most of your life. I want you to date, to get a good, decent job, find a good place to make your home and live every day like it was going to be your last. I don't want you to grieve. Believe me, I'm a lot better off now than I ever was back on earth." He smiled. "Find somebody to give your love to. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

Kit didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. It wasn't fair.

"It's not fair! Everyone I love leaves me!" Suddenly a thought, a horrible, terrible thought occurred to him. "What if Toboe leaves?"

"Everything that has a beginning has an end, brother. (1) If you and Toboe are meant to go your separate ways, than there's nothing you can do to stop it. But if you allow the trivial, finite matters of life to control the way you live it, the darkness will win. Choose how you will live your life, and let no man dictate it."

Kit looked over at his brother. "When did you turn into the philosophical type?" he asked, bemused. Lin smiled.

"I just say what my big brother taught me."

Kit smiled. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

Lin suddenly glanced away, as though hearing something that Kit could not. When he turned back, there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Is this goodbye, then?" asked Kit. Lin shook his head.

"Not goodbye. Never goodbye. Only… Until we meet again."

"Then we'll see each other again someday?"

Lin nodded happily. "I guarantee it."

He vanished, and Kit once again slipped into darkness.

* * *

In the dark night sky, a break in the clouds revealed a small point of light. The storm was over.

* * *

Toboe awoke the next morning to discover that he had fallen asleep in the chair in front of the fireplace. In the kitchen he could hear the sounds of breakfast being prepared, most likely by Hige. He hated to admit it, but Hige was a very good cook. He certainly knew food, at the very least. Toboe curled up and pulled the blanket that one of the wolves had covered him with up to his chin. Warmth and comfort. Whether he disagreed with his pack on anything was irrelevant. This was home, and it was an excellent one. He wouldn't trade this life of his for anything in the world.

Hige walked into the room with a frying pan full of bacon. He glanced over at the young pup, and smiled. "Well, look who finally woke up," he said happily. "Are you going to join us for breakfast, or would you prefer to just lay there all day."

Toboe squinted up at him as he weighed the two options. It certainly was a tough decision. On the one hand, he could stay in the chair, cozy and warm, but starve. On the other, he could get up and eat breakfast, but then he knew he would have to get out of the chair, which would require a sacrifice of coziness on his part. It was such a shame that life had to be filled with such difficult decisions as these.

In the end, he decided to get up. He was going to have to eventually anyways, he wanted to make it down to the hospital to see how Kit was doing.

The front door to the apartment opened, and Tsume walked in, stomping his boots to get the snow off. Toboe snickered. Tsume wasn't one to care about whether he tracked snow and mud into the apartment, but after the first three times he had done it, Blue and Cheza had sat him down and told him that if it ever happened again, he would be sleeping outside for a week. Tsume normally wouldn't have cared, it was just that he happened to like his bed very much, and wasn't willing to let anything jeopardize his nightly slumber between it's very comfortable and very warm sheets.

"The storm's over." Tsume stated matter-o-factly before removing the scarf Toboe had knitted for him last winter. Kiba walked in the door after him.

"We couldn't find any eggs." He told Hige. Hige's face fell.

"Crud. That means no omelettes." He hastened back into the kitchen to see whether he could salvage the meal.

Kiba looked over at Toboe.

"Glad to see you're awake." He said. He walked over to the pup. "Listen, we all feel kind of bad about last night. What you do with your time is nobody's business but your own, and… well, we're sorry."

Tsume snorted.

Toboe glared at him and then smiled up at Kiba. "It's fine. I was rude to have been so abrupt with you." Kiba nodded and went into the kitchen to see why Hige was so quiet.

Toboe got to his feet an looked around.

It was a good home.

* * *

_**Chapter 9- Part 2: Revelations**_

* * *

The storm may have been over, but the effects it had on the city lingered. Toboe trudged his way over the massive snow drifts that covered every inch of the ground. He had never seen so much snow in all his life. The shallowest it got was more than four feet deep, and it drifted to more than twenty. It took him more than an hour just to make it down one block.

_I'm never going to get anywhere in this body._ He thought to himself. Glancing around him very carefully, he slipped into a nearby alley and, always keeping an eye out for prying eyes, slipped into his wolf form.

Even with the immense advantages his true form brought, it still took him over two hours to get to the hospital. Once there, he changed back swiftly and walked inside.

"I'm here to see Kit Winters," he told the receptionist. Unlike the receptionist from the night before, this lady smiled at him kindly as she checked her records.

"He'll be in room 793, that's on the seventh floor, in ward four."

Toboe thanked her and took the visitors pass that she offered. Pinning it to his shirt, he proceeded to the closest elevator.

Because it was still relatively early in the morning, the ward that Kit had been placed in was still very quiet. Kit was able to find the room with no problem, and carefully knocked.

"Come in."

He smiled upon hearing the familiar, friendly voice. He entered to see Kit propped up in his bed eating what appeared to be porridge.

"Hey."

Kit smiled and returned the greeting, then motioned toward a chair near his bed. "Sit down." He told his friend. Toboe happily complied. The trip over to the hospital had taken a lot out of him. He was thoroughly exhausted. He looked Kit over very carefully. With the exception of the harsh gautness in Kit's face that had been present since the first day the two had met, the extreme thinness of the boy, and the pale complexion, Kit was looking none the worse for his ordeal.

Kit grimaced when he realized what Toboe was doing. "I must look like shit, huh?" Toboe shook his head, than thought better of it.

"Well, a little bit."

Kit let out a harsh laugh that devolved into a fit of coughing. When he was finished, he smiled weakly at his friend. "Well, I feel like it." He grimaced. "It's thanks to you that I'm still alive. The doctor said that if I hadn't gotten treatment when I did, I probably wouldn't have survived the night."

Toboe looked surprised. "I didn't think you were all that bad." He said weakly. He had had no idea that his friend had been in such bad shape."

"Well, I just hope I'm better in time for the funeral." Toboe looked at him confused.

"What funeral?" he asked.

"My younger brother died last night." Kit said. Toboe looked at the floor.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Said Kit. "He's much better off now. He was very sick for a long time."

Toboe stared out the window. At that moment, it really hit him just how little he knew about his friend. There were many secrets that both were keeping.

* * *

Kit watched his friend carefully. By having told him that he had a brother, and one who had just died, he had very neatly tested what Toboe's reaction might be towards some of the more… risqué details of his life. At the moment, however, Toboe seemed content to just sit staring off out the window at something that Kit couldn't see.

Toboe turned back towards him. "What did your brother die of?"

Kit settled himself back into the bed, laying his book on the table next to the bed. "He had a disease. None of the Doctors really knew what it was, or how to treat it. They were going to do an experimental surgery on him, but I wasn't able to get the money in time."

Toboe looked surprised. "Do you have a job?" he asked. He may not have known much about the human world in general, but he knew enough to know that surgeries where expensive, and if Kit had been thrown out of his apartment for not paying the rent, there was no way that he had enough money to pay for an extremely expensive surgery.

"Yeah, I had a couple jobs." Kit said. He had a terrible knot in his stomach, and felt like he was going to be violently ill at any moment. He was scared witless about how Toboe would respond to his past.

"What did you do?"

There it was. The inevitable, unavoidable question. The entire conversation between the two friends had been leading up to that very moment, that single question. Kit felt his heart miss a beat. He suddenly felt very short of breath.

"Well, I worked in a bar, serving tables…"

Toboe looked at him inquisitively. "And?"

Kit felt himself breaking into a cold sweat.

"I… I sold myself."

Toboe looked confused. This was not a phrase that he was familiar with. He knew that vendors on the streets sold things. Shopkeepers sold things. So what did Kit mean when he said he 'sold' himself?

Kit could see the confusion in Toboe's eyes. God, this was worse than he had anticipated. Was he going to have to spell it out?

"I was a prostitute."

Toboe still looked confused.

"People paid me to have sex with them." Kit was pretty sure that he was about to throw up.

A sudden look of dawning comprehension appeared on Toboe's face, followed by a look of horror.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" He asked, the look of horror growing with each passing second. Kit sighed. This, of course, was the other question he had been anticipation.

"In a town like this, run by the Lords and the Nobles, children of the streets like me have almost no chance of getting enough money to survive on. I don't know how you live, but in my world, you do whatever is necessary to survive. It wasn't a good life, nor was it an honorable one, but it kept me off the street and it kept my brother's medical bills paid." He turned over and stared at the wall opposite Toboe. "The doctors said it was a miracle that I didn't get any STD's."

Toboe looked at his friend closely. In the morning light, he was able to see just how frail and fragile his friend truly was. It seemed as though the slightest tremor, the most gently touch would shatter him.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly. "What drove you to this?"

Kit continued to stare at the wall. He was silent for a moment.

"When I was five years old, and Lin was two, our parents were killed by soldiers. Lin and I lived on the streets for almost two years before a gang picked us up. They made me work for them, saying that if I refused they would hurt him. We… we did terrible things. We stole, blackmailed, anything you can think of. After three years, I was only ten, one of the members sold out another to the military police. The gang leader was furious. He… he made me kill the 'traitor'." Kit looked at his hands, as though he expected to see the blood still staining them red. "I couldn't stay there. I couldn't let Lin be exposed to them anymore. So we ran away, as far away as we could. Eventually we ended up here, in this city. I was begging for food at a local bar when the owner offered me a job. Things got better after that, for a while. I had an apartment, steady work in a friendly environment, with people who looked out for me. A couple years later though, Lin became ill. Nobody knew what was wrong with him, they just knew that if they didn't get him treatment quickly, he would die. That was when I took on my second 'job'. I didn't much like it, but it wasn't as though I really had a choice in the matter. I needed a large amount of money, and I needed it quickly." Kit turned back to look at Toboe, who was sitting perfectly still, not saying anything. "Anyways, I guess now you know why people never get close to me."

He turned his head away, fully expecting Toboe to get up and walk out of his life forever.

Toboe didn't know what he had been expecting Kit to tell him about his life, but it certainly hadn't been this. The… suffering that the young boy had experienced, the tragedy that was his life was almost unimaginable. Now he finally understood why Kit had been so hostile, why he had been so withdrawn.

He simply didn't know what to say.

Unless…

He got to his feet and shut the door of the room. He then walked to the foot of Kit's bed and looked the young man in the eyes.

"Kit, I haven't been completely honest with you." He began. "I've been keeping secrets too."

Kit turned to look as his friend questioningly.

Toboe sighed. This was going to be harder than he had expected. "The best way is probably to show you. Before I do… promise you won't scream or be upset."

Kit looked even more curious now. "I promise."

Kit took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing the deception to slip away.

There was silence in the room.

Toboe opened his eyes and looked up at Kit. The boy was sitting perfectly still in the bed, trembling. Toboe felt a sudden stab of fear, fear that by showing his true self, he had done irreparable damage to the relationship he shared with the boy.

Was their friendship over?

* * *

Kit sat perfectly still, completely expressionless, staring at the wolf in front of him.

A mind trick, or simply delusions?

Or… almost unthinkably, the truth?

He wasn't sure what to think. At first, he had simply thought he had stepped over the brink of insanity. Now… he wasn't so sure.

"T… Toboe?"

The wolf looked at him, almost expectantly. Now Kit was sure.

"That's… that's the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

In an instant the wolf transformed back into the form he was far more familiar with, and his friend looked at him with a mixture of amazement and happiness in his eyes.

"Really?"

Kit nodded. "I've never seen anything like it. It's… incredible!"

Toboe found himself grinning.

"Then, then you're not scared?"

Kit shook his head fiercely. "I could never be afraid of you." He said matter of factly. "No matter how you look, wolf or human, you're still my friend. My only friend."

Toboe smiled, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I was afraid. Afraid that you might reject me, or be afraid of me. Everyone else is."

Kit just laughed. "You idiot. You're my only friend. You're the only person who cares about me. The only way that you're going to get rid of me is if you reject me. Otherwise, I'm sticking around, whether you're a dangerous wolf or an innocent boy."

Toboe smiled and rested his head in Kit's lap.

"I'm glad."

* * *

**Platonic, people. Understand? Platonic.**

**Okay, just a couple of notes.**

**YAY! ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!**

**I had it all planned out for everything to come to a head exactly one year to the day after the story was begun! No, really, I did!**

**I can see none of you believe me.**

**Okay, so the reason I took this chapter in this direction was because of things that I wanted to happen in the next couple of chapters. I don't have them written, but I know where they are going to go.**

**If the changes in view get confusing, I'm sorry. I've worked very hard at keeping it very clear, but it's been very difficult.**

**Other than that, there's not much to say. Chapters are getting lengthier, which is going to mean longer times between updates. For that, you have my apologies.**

**Review Responses:**

**lone-wolf15- I hope you're happy. No cliffhanger this chapter. Wow, I must say, I didn't think my stories would attract crazy people. And you are most definitely crazy. Crazier than me even. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and look forward to your reviews!**

**Tenka-chan- LOL, the whole purpose of the cliffhanger last chapter was to mislead people. I appear to have done a good job. Sorry if I caused you unnecessary distress, though. Please don't say anything nasty. Gives puppy dog eyes I updated!**

**Yay for people who are 5-11!**

**That's it for now. Here's to hoping that I get more reviews with this chapter. To all you people out there reading this story without reviewing, and I know you're out there, I can see you on my hits category… REVIEW! Remember, if you don't review, you'll cease to exist. How? Well, you only exist because I perceive you. If you don't review, you'll cease to exist, inasmuch as you don't exist… in my mind!**

**Review!**


	10. Meetings, Part 2

_**Friendship.**_

_**There are many sayings, all of which can apply to that one word. The best, however, may be simply this. "No man is poor who has friends." These words, spoken so aptly by Clarence in the famous movie "It's a Wonderful Life", ring as true today as they did thirty years ago.**_

_**Friends. Even the word is enough to bring fond memories to mind, and a smile to your face. You remember the time you and your friends went to the beach, the dances, the late nights watching movies. You remember the heartache, the pains and pleasures. Having friends, there can be no greater joy.**_

_**Do you have friends? Do you have people that you would give your life for?**_

_**It's easy to say that you would do anything for a friend. You can say you'll always be there. That nothing will tear you apart.**_

_**Can you know for sure?**_

_**If you're reading this, consider to yourself, who is your best friend? What was the last secret that you shared with them? Have you ever held them while they cried? Did you ever curse the world, watching them suffer, and suffer with them?**_

_**Would you die for them?**_

_**Would you live for them?**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Meetings, Part 2**

**

* * *

**

They remained there, resting in the beams of sunlight coming through the window. Toboe had fallen asleep in his chair, not even waking when the nurse came to bring Kit his dinner. When he did awake, it was to see Kit looking at him with a slight smile on his face. The tortured young man extended his hand toward the wolf.

"Hello. My name's Christopher, whore to the rich and slave to the poor. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Toboe stared at the hand for a second, then grinned, taking it in his own.

"Hello. My name's Toboe. I'm a wolf. The pleasure's all mine."

"No more secrets?"

Toboe nodded. "No more secrets."

Kit nodded, looking out the window. The sun was slowly sinking over the horizon, dipping beneath the horizon, casting a red fire into the sky.

"Do you have family?" he asked. Toboe seemed to hesitate.

"Well, yes and no. I don't really have a family, but I do have a pack, which is sort of like a family."

Kit looked back at the wolf. "Are they nice?"

Toboe fell silent. This, of course, was the root of his current dilemma. Certainly, his pack was very nice to him. In fact, they were very nice to any wolf they met. And they had accepted Cheza into the group with no difficulty, even though she certainly wasn't a wolf. When it came to humans, however…

There was really no way for him to be absolutely certain how they would feel about Kit until he brought the boy into the apartment and presented him to them. And by then, it might be too late. A year or two ago, it probably wouldn't have been to big a deal. Recently however, wolves around the world had begun disappearing at a most alarming rate, as a result of an increase of the number of hunters that were constantly hunting them down. They might perceive Kit as a threat, as a human attempting to gain acceptance among the wolves in order to relay information to those who would see the destruction of the wolf race.

Hige probably wouldn't care. Nor would Blue. They were fine with humans, and Toboe was relatively certain that he could convince them that Kit was not a threat. Cheza would probably react very similarly.

Kiba and Tsume, however, would be quite a different matter altogether. Kiba didn't have anything against humans in general, he just didn't particularly trust very many of them. The recent outbreak of wolf killings hadn't helped to convince him otherwise, either. And Tsume… well, he just didn't like humans at all.

He knew what he wanted to tell Kit. He wanted to tell Kit that his pack was wonderful, that they were nice to everyone. He wanted to promise him that he would be accepted.

_**No more secrets.**_

"I don't know."

Kit sat still for a moment, then turned back to look out the window.

"You don't know?"

Toboe nodded slightly. "Humans are dangerous. I don't know whether they'll like you, whether they'll accept you."

"If they don't accept me, will you still?"

Toboe was shocked. How could Kit ask him that question? After all they had been through, after the secrets they had shared with each other. Why did he still have doubts?

Then, the answer struck him. It was so obvious that he found it incredible that he had been unable to see it until that moment. All Kit's life, he had experienced hatred and rejection. No one had accepted him for who he was. His life had consisted of one heartbreak after another. Why _should_ he think that this time would be any different than any time before?

_

* * *

_

_Family is a curious thing. You may share nothing in common except the blood running through your veins, yet this idea; this principle, is powerful enough to cause someone to die for it._

* * *

Kit was stunned by the sheer immensity of the apartment complex in which Toboe lived. He had seen it from a distance before, but being right up next to it truly gave him an idea of just how large it really was. It towered over the neighboring residential areas, rising more than fifty stories into the air at its highest point. It was painted a deep shade of green, and, at least as far as Kit had heard, was shaped roughly like a gigantic maze. It was a truly formidable edifice. Dominating. Cold, and Harsh.

A formidable edifice indeed.

And Terrifying.

Toboe knew what was going through Kit's mind at that moment. It was the same thing that was going through his mind as well. The wolves would never accept him. It simply wasn't in their nature.

The difference between what Kit was thinking and Toboe was thinking was simply this… What on earth would the Toboe do if the wolves did in fact deny Kit their welcome? He couldn't leave. His pack was everything to him. They were the only family that he had ever known. They had taken him in and cared for him when no one else had. They were his family and friends, and yet so was Kit.

The wolves were his only family, and Toboe was Kit's. There was no solution to his dilemma that would make him happy. Well, only one. If the wolves accepted Kit, it would fix everything. Kit would finally have a home, filled with people who loved and accepted him for who he was, and Toboe would be beside him all the way.

The two youths walked into the building, and Toboe nodded a greeting to the woman behind the front desk. She waved and he grinned over at Kit in a reassuring manner as they began the long ascent up to the top floors. One flight of stairs, then two, then three, onward and upward into the darkness they ascended, climbing endless, ceaseless flights of steps. Down one hallway, then another, through a twisting labyrinth of stairs and hallways they climbed.

Kit's head swam. When people described these apartments as a maze, they most assuredly were not exaggerating. If Toboe were to have left him at that very moment, Kit was positive that he would never find his way out of the apartment complex, never in a thousand years. Instead, he put his faith in the memory of Toboe, and followed him blindly farther up.

At long last, they stood before a light blue door. Once again, Toboe smiled reassuringly at Kit, then reached out his hand, took a deep breath, and rapped on the door.

Hige poked his head out. He looked at Toboe, and then at Kit. His eyes widened slightly, but only for a moment. In an instant, his composure returned.

"I suppose the two of you had better come in." He looked back toward Toboe. "You have quite a bit of explaining to do."

Toboe nodded and beckoned for Kit to follow him inside. The room they entered was comfortable; simple yet luxurious. Kit had been there before, of course, but he didn't remember it. He had been ill enough that everything that had transpired in that room before he had passed out was merely a blur. A warm, fuzzy blur, but a blur none the less. It seemed to him as though the observations he was making at that moment were new, things that he had never seen before. There were armchairs and sofas arranged around a warm, crackling fireplace. As Toboe seated himself in one of the armchairs, Kit made his way over the mantelpiece. Several drawings were arranged atop of it. Kit marveled for a moment at the beauty of the pictures. They had clearly been drawn by a superb artist. Each picture depicted a different scene. The first was an image of wolves running rapidly through a snowstorm, towards a bright beacon of light far off in the distance. The way the snow swirled around them made the picture seem alive. The second was of a man, a very regal, majestic looking man sitting on a magnificent throne, with a tremendous look of anger and wrath upon his otherwise noble face. Before him knelt a man, seemingly a peasant by the clothing that he wore. The third was a well drawn image of the building they were in at that very moment, the Maze.

Toboe smiled as he saw Kit admiring the pictures.

"Do you like them?" He asked. Kit nodded. Toboe got to his feet, and walked over to stand next to Kit, admiring the pictures as well. "Cheza, one of the members of our pack drew them. This one, the first, is of us. The wolves, I mean. She always had the idea that there was nothing more wonderful than the idea of an epic quest. The journey of a great hero towards a realm of perfection and wonder. It's a silly idea, but she likes it. This one, the second, is a bit more historical. That man, on the throne, is the Great King. The one who thousands of years ago united the men on each of the continents under a single empire. There are legends today that say that he was an extraordinary man of magical power. The other man, the peasant in front of him, is our ancestor. No, not yours, ours. He's the father of all the wolves. His name was Lupin. For some reason that no one has ever been able to figure out, he apparently greatly angered the King, and as a result, a terrible curse was laid upon him. He was to wander the world, forever, unable to show his true form to anyone. It was the beginning of the wolves."

Kit nodded, and then suddenly noticed a figure standing behind the throne of the Kind. It was a man wearing simple leather armor, carrying a bow.

"Who is that?" he asked.

Toboe fell silent for a moment. "He's... a hunter. The first, actually. No one knows his name, only that after the curse was executed, the King was greatly fearful of the terror that he had potentially inflicted upon humanity, and he commissioned that man to hunt down Lupin and any offspring that he produced."

Kit seemed to consider for a moment until finally deciding to ask the question. "You said that the curse stated that Lupin was to wander the world forever?"

Toboe nodded. "As far as we or any of the other wolves know, he's still out there somewhere, trying to remain one step ahead of the hunters. See, the only reason that we remain isolated from humans, avoiding contact is because that there's a good chance that any human we meet is in fact a hunter, or at the very least, working for them. It's one of the reasons why my pack may not trust you."

Kit nodded, suddenly thinking that perhaps he may have gotten himself involved in something far bigger than he could ever have imagined.

"Admiring the pictures?"

Both boys turned to see Kiba standing in the doorway. He turned toward Toboe.

"Toboe, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" He turned back to Kit. "Make yourself comfortable. We shouldn't be very long."

Toboe gave a now very familiar, and not very reassuring, reassuring smile to Kit, then turned and followed Kiba into an adjoining room.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, bringing that… human into our home?" Kiba snarled at the young wolf. "Have you taken leave of your senses? You know we can't trust humans. I went along with this obsession with humans long enough. I have no intention of letting this go any further. You will get him out of this apartment, and then you will start acting like the wolf you are."

Toboe, who at first had felt terrible, felt himself angrier than he ever had before. He was absolutely furious, and he was plenty ready to let Kiba know it.

"You are a horrible, filthy, evil person." He yelled. "You talk about how we're better than the hunters, better than the humans that surround us, but by the way you're talking, I'd almost have to say you're worse. Ah yes, you look at me like that now, but think about it. Humans mistrust, they hate and fear what they don't understand. Starting to sound familiar? It should. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you had more in common with the humans than I do."

Kiba let out a low growl. "Don't take that tone with me. I'm still the leader of this pack, and I'm the one who's going to decide what's best for it. Not you, and not anyone else. And I'll be a pelt on a hunter's belt before I let a human enter our den."

"Then I'll leave."

"Nobody's going to leave." Both wolves spun around. Tsume was standing just inside of the room, arms crossed, with Hige next to him. Both were looking extremely pissed.

"The two of you are so loud; I wouldn't be surprised if you've scared that human out of here already." Hige said, glaring at both of them.

"Toboe's right." Said Tsume. "Kiba, I promise you that you are not acting like leader. You're acting like a common schoolboy. A common, human, schoolboy."

Hige nodded. "And you, Toboe, you should have certainly known better than to have brought that human boy into our house. At least, you shouldn't have brought him without consulting us first."

Toboe lowered his head. "I know. It's just, I thought that if you knew that I was that close to a human, you would do exactly what Kiba's trying to do now. I figured that you simply wouldn't understand. And by the looks of Kiba's reaction, I'd have to say that I was right."

"Have you so little faith in us?" asked Blue, who had entered the room quietly. "If you trust him, and believe that he's completely trustworthy, then that's good enough for me. Personally, I think that it should be good enough for the rest of us."

Tsume nodded. "Come on. Let's go meet this human of yours."

**

* * *

**

**There is so much that I want to say, and so little time and space for me to do it in.**

**First, you may have noticed an interesting plot shift. A very simple, very little change in the direction of the story.**

**Fine, so perhaps it's not so small. It's huge, in fact. And it means this story's going to continue to be updated. For a long time. I don't know how long it's going to go, in fact. Enjoy it, and don't kill me. And I assure you, I'm fully ready to answer the numerous questions that I feel will rise out of this. If you feel your question is too long to leave in a review, you can email me at The email should show, if it doesn't mention that to me in a review, and I'll take care of it next chapter.**

**Secondly, this fanfic is the proud recipients of two awards, and has been nominated for two others! This of course, makes me very happy and gives me rather good incentive to finish.**

**Review Responses:**

**Haka- Thank you so much for your words of encouragement. I'm so glad that you could find deeper meaning in my story. Makes me feel like a good writer, you know? In answer to your question, I don't really have an answer. I guess they could have found jobs, and certainly they live for a very long time, which allows them to accumulate vast amounts of wealth. And as for Toboe, I'm pretty sure that school was his own idea.**

**Naruto's-Shadow- Ummm, well, sorry for calling you crazy. Even though you clearly are. Anyways, thanks for the "lovely" review. By the time you read this, you're going to realize that I probably didn't take nearly enough time on this chapter, and it's certainly not going to be perfect. Alas, I see a writers block on the horizon. Anyways, thanks for the great review, and I can't wait until I get another!**

**Tenka-chan- I'm glad that you were pleased with the lack of cliffhanger…ness in the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it; I worked for quite some time on it. I wanted it to be good, seeing as it was such a crucial chapter to plot development and all. Sadly, I read over the chapter and found many spelling and grammatical errors. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and I can't wait to read your review.**

**Last, I just want to ask you all out there reading this for your reviews. There's nothing more exciting than for an author to get feedback. Drop me a note saying you like my stuff. Go on, you know you want to.**


	11. Stories

**What is a brother? Webster defines a brother as a male having one or both parents in common with another individual. Of course, brotherhood runs much deeper than this relationship. Your brother may be the person that you are closest to, the person who you confide in. It may be an individual of any race, background, or social status. The idea of brotherhood transcends all these.**

**Who is your brother?**

**Who is your sister?**

**Do you trust them completely, without any reservation? Do you love them more than anything else in the world? By their very nature, they should be your best friend.**

**Are they?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Stories**

* * *

Kit wasn't deaf. He had heard the entire argument. Of course, it wasn't as though he had expected things to go any better. He had known from the beginning that he would never be accepted here. In fact, if he had known the way back out of the maze, he probably would have left already. Now, all he could do was sit uncomfortably and wait until the wolves returned. He couldn't imagine that it would be pleasant when they did.

Tsume was the first back into the room. He stood off to the side, allowing the other rest to enter, and cast an appraising look over the human sitting in front of him. Whoever this kid was, he looked like hell. Tsume could clearly tell that the boy had not had a good square meal for quite some time, and had generally suffered a rough life. He grunted slightly. Toboe would probably expect them to feed the human, too.

He didn't like the human. There was something in the boy's scent that was too familiar, something that he knew that he had smelled before, but simply couldn't remember where. He instinctively felt that no matter what the kid's background, this one was nothing but trouble.

* * *

Kiba looked down at the human with an air of distaste. If it were up to him, the kid would have been out the front door before they had even entered the room. Unfortunately, his pack seemed to be more a democracy than a dictatorship, and when the girls were against him, there was nothing that he could do but comply. It still didn't feel right, though, and he wasn't about to pretend to like the situation.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked, trying to make it seem as though he didn't really care what the kids name was.

The human paused, trying not to look at the wolves in front of him. This was going just as bad as he had expected.

"Kit."

Hige looked over at Kiba, then at Kit. He could almost smell the hostility emanating from Kiba. Something had to be done, or the human would be scared off before they could even find anything out about him.

"So, Kit, tell us a little about yourself. You have a family?"

Kit swallowed hard and looked helplessly over at Toboe. Toboe looked back and nodded, realizing that the grief of his brother's death was still too near for him to answer that sort of question.

"No, he doesn't." Toboe answered. Kit gave him a weak smile.

Hige sighed. "Well, is there anything you can tell us?"

Once again, Kit looked over at Toboe. Toboe shook his head. If he answered all the questions, the wolves would sense something being amiss. They weren't stupid after all, far from it. Kit sighed.

"Look, I'm just an orphan, alone in the world, looking for a place that I can call home. I'd be willing to pay my way. If you aren't comfortable with that, then I can leave."

Hige looked over Kiba. Kiba returned the look, then shook his head.

"I'm not comfortable with it. I don't imagine Tsume is either, and I can't speak for Hige."

Kit nodded. "Then if you'll point me to the door, I'll find someplace else to stay."

Kiba heard a growl behind him and turned to face three rather angry individuals. Toboe looked as if his heart were about to break, and the girls had a look on their faces that made Kiba fear for his safety. Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned back to the clearly crestfallen human.

"Fine. You can stay, as long as you don't cause any trouble. First sign of mischief, the first time that something goes wrong, you're out of here. Understood?" Kit nodded hastily, hardly daring to believe his good fortune. As Kiba turned to leave the room, Tsume pulled him over to the side.

"I don't like it. There's something not right about him."

Kiba nodded. "I know. I sense it too, but unless you can prove it, there's just nothing we can do. We'll just have to keep our eyes on him." Tsume nodded reluctantly, then turned and headed off to his room.

Hige walked over to Kit and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the pack." He said cheerfully. "I'll let Toboe show you to your room." Kit nodded his thanks, and Hige and the girls left the room, leaving the two friends alone. Toboe looked over Kit, and they both heaved heavy sighs.

"Wow," Toboe said weakly. "I didn't think there was any chance they'd let you stay."

Kit looked at him. "Thanks for your vote of confidence."

Toboe shook his head sharply. "No, that's not what I meant. It's just… they aren't the most trusting people in the world. I mean, we've been hunted almost to extinction by the human hunters, so you can't really blame them for not trusting you completely."

Kit nodded. "That Hige seemed pretty understanding."

Toboe laughed. "He just likes making trouble. But I imagine you do have his vote of confidence, if it ever really comes down to that."

Kit nodded. "So, where's this room that I keep hearing about?"

* * *

Toboe helped Kit get settled in his room. Once Kit was confortable with his surroundings, Toboe turned towards him.

"So, um, I was wondering if I could maybe ask you a few questions myself."

Kit sighed and sat down on his new, very comfortable bed, and gestured for Toboe to sit down too.

"I had a feeling that you'd want to eventually. Well, I guess that, seeing as I'm out of one of my jobs, I've got nothing but time on my hands. Shoot."

Toboe looked down at his hands. "I mean, if you don't want to answer them, or can't, then I understand."

Kit laughed. "You may as well ask me. If you cross a line, I'll make sure you know."

Toboe smiled. "Well, I was wondering, what happened to your parents? I mean, it sounds as though they've been gone for a long time. I was just wondering... I mean, you don't have to answer that."

Kit laughed again. "It's okay. They died when I was really young, so it's not like I really got to know them very well. My mom died in childbirth, when she had Lin. My dad, well, he never really recovered. One day, he started drinking. The next day, he hit Lin for the first time. I hit him back, and he didn't stop hitting me until I was in the hospital. We pretty much avoided him for the most part after that. A couple years later, he drank himself to death. I was about seven. After that, I got a job, and, well, the rest is history."

Toboe nodded. "And Lin?"

"Well… he was fine. Too young to really remember any of it. I tried to spare him the memories. We never really talked about it."

"I have to ask you," Toboe began nervously.

"You want to know about my 'business', right?" Kit asked, sparing Toboe from having to answer. Toboe nodded. "Fair enough. I was twelve." Toboe gave him a shocked look, and Kit nodded. "Twelve. I found out pretty fast that there are quite a few wealthy individuals who were more than willing to pay handsomely for someone my age. Disgusting bastards, all of them. I didn't like it. Actually, I take that back. I hated it. The only reason that I didn't quite right away, after that first night, was that I knew that it was the only way that I was going to be able to get enough money to pay for Lin's bills. That first night was horrible, though. I went back to my apartment and cried myself to sleep. I think... that was probably when I hit the absolute bottom. After that it got easier, or at least as easy as it could possibly have gotten. Every night was torture." He looked down at his feet. "Anyways, it's over now. Lin's… dead, so there's no reason for me to do anything like… that ever again."

Toboe nodded. "I'm glad."

"So, how about you?" asked Kit. "I don't know anything about you, other than that you're a wolf."

Toboe nodded. "That's true. Well, I never knew my parents. Either they abandoned me, or they died before I was old enough to really remember. I guess the closest I ever came to a family was the old woman who took me and cared for me. She died after a few years, though, which was around the time that I ran into Kiba. He changed all our lives. We all owe him everything."

"Do you ever age?" Kit asked.

Toboe looked at him, bemused. "Not quickly, but yeah, we do eventually get old. Anything else?"

Kit shook his head. "What do you know about Kiba?"

"Not much. He just showed up in my city one day, took me in. Hige was with him already. Tsume showed up almost immediately after I did. All we really know is that the hunters played some sort of role in his past, and he hates them deeply for it. That's why he's been searching for other packs. He wants to create a sort of wolf army to fight off the hunters once and for all."

His voice trailed off as they heard a knock on the door.

"Dinner," came Hige's voice from the other side. Toboe stood up. "So, when was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"That night we were at the restaurant," Kit answered. "I haven't eaten anything good since then. They did feed me pretty well at the hospital."

Toboe grinned. "Well, I promise you that the food you had in the hospital was nothing compared to what you'll have here. Hige's turned into a pretty good cook, and with the girls to help him, they make the best food in the city. I guarantee it."

* * *

Dinner that night was much quieter than most of the many other dinners that Toboe had eaten with his pack in the past. Kiba kept staring at Kit, who clearly felt uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny that the wolves were placing him under. The meal itself was excellent, it always was, and Kit made a point to mention this to Hige, Cheza, and Blue. Toboe knew that Kit was no fool. He knew who his allies in this pack were, and he was doing an exceptional job of keeping them on his side. The girls beamed happily over at him, while Hige just snorted and continued eating ravenously, with something akin to an embarrassed blush on his face.

"No, really," Kit continued, still staring at his meal as he scoffed it up. "You really could have your own restaurant. You certainly cook well enough to serve as its chef."

Outside, the wind had picked up, and howled as it raced past the tall building. Toboe looked over at Tsume. "Looks like we might be in for another storm." He said hesitantly. The older wolf didn't respond. Toboe lowered his voice. "Look, I know that you don't like him. But you and Kiba could at least try and be even just a little bit civil towards him. He hasn't done anything to warrant the kind of treatment you're giving him."

Tsume sighed inwardly. The pup was right, not that it made him feel any better. No matter what he may think about the human, he didn't have any proof, and until he did, he should at least try to be polite. For Toboe's sake, of course.

"Fine. Until I have proof that he's up to no good, I'll treat him well. But I'm only doing it because you asked me. And I won't like it."

Toboe smiled. "That's all I ask." He said softly. Tsume glanced over at Kiba.

"Now all you have to do is convince Kiba."

Toboe groaned. "Easier said then done."

He was right. Kiba was certain that Kit was no good. Tsume's agreement had only strengthened that feeling. It would take a miracle to convince him otherwise, and, unlike Tsume, he didn't have a soft spot for Toboe. If he felt that something wasn't right, he wasn't going to pretend that it was, no matter how much the pup begged him to.

Kiba wasn't going to have any of it.

* * *

After supper, Kit helped Hige, Toboe, and the girls clear the table and clean the kitchen. For the first time since he could remember, he caught himself feeling as though he were part of a family. He was among people who laughed when he made joke, who splashed him with water while he cleaned the dishes. They were nice, and had no ulterior motives for being so. He knew that it wouldn't last, of course. Nothing as good as that evening ever did. Eventually, Kiba and Tsume would be able to find fault with him, and he'd have to leave. By then, he'd try to have an apartment lined up. For now, though, he was comfortably at home among these misfits, these outcasts from society. This was as good a home as he had ever known.

_

* * *

_

_Far off in the northern wastelands, a man upon a throne stared off into space._

"_Is it time yet, my lord?" One of his servants asked him. He hated those servants. They constantly groveled for his attention, battled for his approval. All they cared about was the furthering of their careers, the betterment of their lives. Simpleminded fools._

"_Yes, it is time. The Hunters must set forth. The one must be found, and the cleansing must begin. When you have the one, bring it to me. I wish to see for myself if the prophesy was true. I wish to know if I am the one foreseen as the savior of this world. Bring the one to me, unharmed. If anyone stands in your way, kill them. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Good. Now go, I have much to contemplate."_

**

* * *

**

Well, I guess this chapter was pretty much self explanatory. Hopefully, everything's relatively clear for this stage of the story.

**One comment. Yes, I know that Tsume is OOC. I have more trouble writing him than any other character in writing or television. He's just so ambiguous. So just understand that I'm trying, even if I am failing miserably.**

**Anyways, Review Responses!**

**Naruto's Shadow- What, you mean that you're CRAZY? Yeah, I know exactly what you mean about other fics. Hopefully, this won't be just another 'one of those fics'. Can't promise much, though. Thanks for the review!**

**Tenka-chan- Wow. You make me laugh. Like, rolling on the floor laughing. When I read your reviews, I laughed all day. Hey, glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, I know Tsume doesn't seem particularly believable. I guess I just wanted to capture the nicer side of Tsume.**

**Firehorse200- Hey, thanks so much for the review!**

**Haka- Well, on again off again. Some days it's just hard to get motivated to write. Then I get reviews like yours, and they make me want to finish so that I can get more reviews!**

**Anyways, that's pretty much it for me. Glad you hung around this long. If you're still reading, hey, why not review! It'll give you big muscles and take inches off your waist!**

**040606**


	12. Moon and Sun

**Okay. I'm going to put a warning here for all of you who have been reading thus far. This chapter may not be to your liking. It reads like a religious text, and it can at times be tedious. Please don't give up. Once you get through the major chronological part, it should get a little more interesting. It is definitely plot relevant, as it gives you a much better view of the history of this world than anything that any of my characters could say.**

**

* * *

The Book of the Moon- Chapter One**_**

* * *

What follows is an excerpt from the Book of the Moon. I have done much research, have searched for many long years to find this book, and I have finally done so. I put it here to serve as context for the story that I relate to you. Know more, and understand the plight of the wolves. The journey of the pack has not ended yet. There is still Toboe, Kiba, Hige, and Tsume. There is still hope.**_

* * *

This is the lineage of the wolves, the chronology of the curse. Take heed, mankind, and fear the wrath of the angry gods.

* * *

Lupin the First begat Essen his son, his favorite offspring.

Essen begat Eldrich, the great beast of the northern wastelands. He reigned for eighty years, and then he died.

Eldrich begat Nostrim, the scourge of the human cities to the south. He reigned for ninety years, and won many great battles, and then he died.

Nostrim begat Essen the Second, he who would have betrayed his people to the hunters, and Thorn, his only heir. Thorn reigned for a hundred and five years, and then he died.

Thorn begat Wolven, for whom all wolves are named. He reigned for a hundred and seventy years, and then he died.

Wolven begat many sons and daughter, namely Verxes, the deformed master of the wolf race, who united his kindred into the first pack. He reigned for a hundred and twenty years, and then he died.

Verxes begat Belstrom, who, after many years of peaceful rule, journeyed far to the west, never to be seen again.

Belstrom begat Lupin the Second, under whose reign the wolf packs crumbled. He reigned for fifty years, and then he died.

Lupin the Second begat Martin and Vorun. Martin fled the wrath of the wolves when it was discovered he had betrayed them to the humans, and was never seen again.

Vorun begat Lista, his favorite daughter, the first queen of the wolves. Under her rule, the wolves prospered. She reigned for a hundred and fifty years, and then she died.

Lista begat Yeltsin, a weak spined coward who betrayed his pack to the humans, and Randor, who led his pack to the east. He reigned for a hundred years, and then he died.

Randor begat Welch, who unlocked magical secrets beyond the understanding of anyone alive today. His power consumed him. He reigned for a hundred and eighty years, and then he died.

Welch begat Porglich, who could not stop the persecution of the humans. He fled to the north with his pack. He reigned for sixty years, and then he died.

Porglich begat Neder, under whose rule the power of the wolves was weaker than it had been for two hundred years. He reigned for seventy five years, and then he died.

Neder had many sons and daughters. His son Wolven the Second would restore power to the wolves. He reigned for two hundred and ninety years, and then he died.

Wolven the Second begat Plester, who would unite three packs into one, and Indel, the second queen. She would reign for two hundred and twenty years, and then she died.

* * *

Plester was betrayed by his followers into the hands of the hunters, who exacted grievous tortures upon his human like visage, hoping to get him to reveal the location of the packs. When he refused, he was murdered. He is the first great martyr. His rule would last a mere twenty years, and then he was murdered.

* * *

Indel's rule would become stagnant, and she would be given up to the hunters in favor of her only son, Eechly. He would reign forty years, and then he died.

Eechly begat Melanger. He would reign for ninety years, and then he died.

Melanger begat Welch the Second, whose power consumed him as it had his namesake. He would reign for two hundred and fifty years, and then he died.

Welch the Second begat Endel, who took on the human name Thomas, and lived among the humans for many years before he died.

Endel begat two sons, Vern and Vex. Vex begat a son who disappeared shortly after birth, never to be seen again. Vern begat Axel.

* * *

It is said that when the descendent of Vex rises, the end of the Great War will be near.

Axel was a mighty warrior, powerful and feared throughout the entire world. He sent his emissaries throughout the world, gathering together a great army of wolves, hoping to overpower the great hunter citadel of Ahm Xelcior. He marched his army to within a league of the mighty walls under the cover of a moonless night. The hunters awoke from their deep slumber to find themselves surrounded by an army that seemed to be a sea of bristling fur and razor sharp fangs. They put up a mighty defense, halting the wolves attack on the city gates. Realizing his position, Axel ordered his army to retreat back to their camp to formulate a strategy. Now there was within the city a brave hunter with a name as cold as ice and as pure as snow. He came to Axel with a proposition. If the wolves would guarantee the safety and continued existence of his family, he would hand the fortress over to them. Axel was a shrewd leader, and after much consultation with his advisors, he agreed. That night, the nameless hunter quietly and with great secrecy opened the back gate, letting in the wolves. There was a great slaughter that night, for the wolves, filled with fury and wrath over the loss of countless wolves at the hands of the hunters, did not leave any man, woman, or child in that city alive. Only the hunter and his family were granted safe passage. This was the start of the Great War.

The hunters were filled with fury over the total destruction of Ahm Xelcior. The heartless slaughter of all the inhabitants filled them with a rage unequaled in the history of the world. Even the ground itself shuddered beneath the fury of the Great King. In his rage, no one was safe, it is said that he killed his own manservant in a fit of anger. He demanded that all the humans in his kingdom be pressed into service in his army. He chose to meet the wolves at Mount Kartel. There he would surround the majority of the wolf army, and through his superior numbers would slaughter the wolves. They fought bravely, however, and when the day was done there were many times more dead humans than there were wolves. It was a hollow victory for the Great King, who ordered the immediate execution of his incompetent generals.

It was at this moment, at the wolves' darkest hour, that it is said that Lupin, the father of all wolves, the great king who never dies, the eternal ruler, appeared before Axel, telling him not to be afraid. That day, Lupin said, the wolves would win a mighty victory at the River Sin, where they would put a human army vastly greater than their own to flight. The Great King himself would be forced to take refuge within one of his own castles.

Axel told his troops of all he saw, but there was one thing that he did not tell them. Lupin has informed him of the existence of another prince, a great wolf who would be the father of the wolf that would end hunter dominance of the world. In the time of this great wolf, the packs would finally find the peace that they been searching for. Axel did not tell his wolves this, and for this grave error in judgment, the gods would demand the ultimate price.

The River Sin ran red with the blood of the humans that day, for six hours the wolves pressed hard on all sides, backing the humans into the very river itself. In a desperate attempt to flee, a barge was constructed using the artillery pieces, and the Great King was ferried to safety. His forces, unable to do the same, where forced to brave the treacherous currents of the river. Many who went in never came out.

Unfortunately, the great victory of the wolves was bought at a heavy price. In the fray, a stray arrow from the humans found a chink in Axel the Great's armor. In desperation, he pulled the arrow out and, placing it in his bow, returned the favor to the very archer who had sent it. He then proceeded to sink to the ground, and with all his generals around him weeping grievously, he set his affairs in order. He gave control of his army to Bern, his most trusted general. He then gave his generals a letter to give to his mate, and in the presence of these heroes, he breathed his last.

In this way, the lineage of the great Wolf Lords seemed to come to an end. Bern ruled for twenty more years, but was never powerful enough to completely hold control over the packs. Slowly but surely they drifted away, the power fractured, and the wolves descended into a darkness that they have not yet come from.

Hear, oh wolf, the words of the wise king Welch, who was known to be a great prophet in his day.

"I have seen a great truth, a light that cannot be dimmed, even when the world around it turns to black. In the days of greatest weakness, when all hope seems to be lost, a descendent of the first will rise from the ashes of a broken pack, and will unite with a hunter, to bring about the end of the Great War, the hunt. He will be cast out from the world of wolves, and the humans will not take him in. He will know not the comforts of a mate, not till the hunt has ended. He has no brother or sister, no family to comfort him in the depths of despair. His family will be the humans, his lover the night. He will restore the peace to our people, the greatness to the line of Lupin."

Hear, oh wolf, the words of the wise king Welch, who was known to be a great prophet in his day.

"I have seen another great truth, a light that cannot be dimmed, even when the world around it turns to black. In these last days of the war, a shattered pack shall rise up, becoming greater than any pack before it. They will be the greatest heroes that the world of the wolves has ever seen. They will support the great wolf to come, giving him the resources he needs to complete his divine mission. In this way, they will secure their position in the annals of greatness."

Hear, oh wolf, the words of the wise king Welch, who was known to be a great prophet in his day.

"I have seen yet another great truth, a light that cannot be dimmed, even when the world around it turns to black. In the last great days, a human will rise up; unaware of the role he will play in the great battle to come. He will be rejected by both human and wolf, only the great one will take him in. He will be the most important link the wolves will ever have had to the hunters."

Hear, oh wolf, the words of the wise king Welch, who was known to be a great prophet in his day.

"I have seen yet another great truth, a light that cannot be dimmed, even when the world around it turns to black. In the last great days, the Great King himself will send his most loyal and most feared warriors to hunt down this wolf and human and kill them. The assassins will be most effective, and these signs will portend the coming of the end of the war. The Great King will create a terrible army with which he will seek to do battle with the forces of the first wolf himself. Upon a great hill, these two great kings will meet for the last time to do battle for the fate of the world."

* * *

It is said that the humans have their own text, filled with mysterious prophesies of the future. It is known simply as the Book of the Sun.**

* * *

Book of the Sun- Chapter One**

* * *

En mackte vershten et bileta vormstact. En mackte vershten boilenta vectir.

Hear oh man the prayer of the Great King.

* * *

"Oh glorious sun in beautiful sky, hear my supplication.

Oh magic swelling from deepest earth, hear my plea.

I am your servant, from my birth to my death, I will never betray you.

Grant me the power to do your will.

Grant me the power to destroy the enemies of the light.

Give my followers knowledge of the secret arcane paths.

Show them the deep magic, the holy spells.

Teach us that we may do you will.

Be at our side always.

Grant my armies' victory,

My diplomats' wisdom,

My empire wealth,

My family long life,

Make my name greater than any other,

Life me up to the heavens,

Fill me with wisdom and power.

All that you have commanded me, I have done, and more,

I have slaughtered those who would not accept your ways,

All who have stood against me have fallen,

I rule this land.

Give me more.

More power, more wealth,

Give me land and people; deliver my enemies into my hands.

Do this and I and my family will serve you forever."

**

* * *

Okay, I don't want to get a lot of very confused emails and reviews asking me what the heck this chapter is talking about. These are historical documents, fictional ones, of course. The purpose of showing them to you is to show you the world that I'm writing in. It's plot, in other words, pure and simple. I understand if you don't get it, or don't like it, but I think that it's helpful, so up it goes. Hopefully this will also answer your AU questions.**

**Also, I'm in the market for a beta reader. Somebody to look over each chapter before they come out, make sure that there aren't any mistakes. It would also be someone who would keep me accountable when it comes to updates. Just leave your email in your review, and I'll get in touch.**

**Review Responses-**

**James- Thanks so much for the wonderful review. It's nice to hear someone saying such nice things about your story. Thanks for all the wonderful comments, and I look forward to your next review!**

**Firehorse200- Thanks for the review! Yeah, I like sugar a lot. It's good for the soul. Doesn't taste to bad either, now that I think about it.**

**Jarm- Thanks for the review!**

**Tenka-chan- Thanks so much. I'm glad to hear that you like my intro's. I'm pretty proud of them, I happen to think they're very well written. Anyways, I'm not entirely sure when that climax will show up, probably not for the next couple of chapters, anyways. Oh, and that one inch will come in a couple of weeks.**

**Anyways, thanks again for all your comments, and I hope that I'll get even more for this chapter.**

**041506**


	13. A Little Fall of Rain

**Blood Brothers**

**Chapter 12- A Little Fall of Rain

* * *

**

The one good thing about being a hunter and not a wolf, Christian decided, was that you could easily blend in with the humans, being one. The lack of a curse was nice too, but mostly it was nice not having to worry about the humans discovering your identity.

Plus, you got to kill stuff, which was always nice.

Christian had been groomed to be a hunter since the day of his birth. His father had been a hunter, as had his father before him. He could trace his lineage all the way back to the very first hunters recruited by the first, a tremendous honor, and more importantly, significant bragging rights. There were so few of the descendents of the original hunters left. Many had fallen to the treachery of the wolves; others had simply died out.

Christian hated the wolves more than anything else in the world. They were an abomination of nature, a perversion of the better human. If he could have it his way, Christian would be the hunter to kill the last wolf and, finally, wipe their kind from existence.

Unfortunately, he was still very low ranking, forced to go on the most pointless, meaningless missions. He was never given anything important to do. In fact, this was his big break. He had heard rumors that his target may very well be the wolf of prophecy. If they were true, this would be a big lift to his career. He would finally be able to gain the notice of his king, something that had, as of late, become increasingly difficult to receive. The King had slipped into the dark recesses of his own mind, becoming increasingly reclusive and almost impossible to gain audience with. There was another rumor circulating that said the King might soon be forced to abdicate his throne in favor of a new, younger, and more powerful ruler.

This, however, was none of Christians concern. All he had to worry about at the moment was to find the wolves and wipe them out, bringing the supposed 'wolf of prophecy' back to the capital in Martan.

* * *

The Great City of Martan had been founded in the fifth year of the Great Kings reign, many years before the King passed his infamous sentence on Lupin I. The city sat like a gem atop a hill, with towers and walls covered completely in gold leaf. In a world where darkness seemed to rule, the city was the single beacon of light in an otherwise black void.

* * *

Kit awoke that morning to find that rain clouds had descended on the city. The entire day had a dreary, almost tired feel to it, as though the sun couldn't wait to sink below the horizon and allow night to arrive. The clouds hung low, enveloping the city in a grey mist, looking as though rain might come bursting out of them at any moment. Kit sighed. It was days like this that made him wish he hadn't woken up. For as long as he could remember, it seemed as though his very mood was tied into the weather of the day. On bright, sunny days with clear skies, he was happy, with a feeling of joy in his heart. On days that were gloomy, like this one, he felt an almost overwhelming sense of despair and loss. Groaning, he shifted his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up.

Oh yes. Today was looking as though it would shape up into a _fine_ day. He pulled his clothes on and went out into the living room. Toboe and Tsume were over in a corner, arguing heatedly in very low voices. Tsume noticed him first and gave Toboe a nudge, indicating for him to be quiet. Kit raised an eyebrow and proceeded to help himself to the breakfast that was already on the table.

Tsume stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm going out for a breath of fresh air," he said to Toboe, and then was gone. Toboe stood and walked over to where Kit sat hunched over his breakfast.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" He asked his friend. Toboe shook his head.

"He doesn't trust you. He… well, he's a little bit overprotective of me."

"I see." Said Kit. "And why is that?"

"Well, he thinks that humans are no good. That if you get close to any, they'll just end up hurting you. He hasn't exactly had the best experiences with them." Toboe sat down and pulled a plate full of French toast over. "I don't really understand him. I mean, one moment he seems like he's ready to tear our heads off, then he seems calm. I can't tell what he's thinking at all."

Kit sighed. "I'm not exactly the best thing to happen to this pack, am I?"

Toboe shook his head again. "No, you're great. It's just that it might take them a little time before they really trust you or accept you. Don't worry, you have the girls on your side, and I think that Hige's taking a shine to you. Just don't do anything stupid, and I'm sure that Kiba and Tsume will come around eventually."

* * *

Tsume liked the rain. It calmed him, helped him bring the chaotic world into perspective. It was so hard to see things clearly these days. Ever since Kit had shown up, he had felt a constant, nagging feeling that something would go wrong. It wasn't natural, humans and wolves living together. As far as he knew, it hadn't happened ever before. And Toboe…

It just didn't seem right. Toboe couldn't have been hoodwinked by this human; he was smarter than that. Yet, that was the only reasonable explanation. Toboe would never willingly put the pack in danger. Somehow, this human had gotten in the pups head, and Tsume was going to do everything he could to bring Toboe to his senses.

It was for the pup's own good.

* * *

Christian examined the small portable computer screen in front of him. Hunting had progressed greatly over the past thousand years. The technology had never been better.

And right now?

Right now there was a nice, large blip in the middle of the screen that Christian was watching. It happened to be exactly the sort of blip that he had been looking for, for a very long time now. It was a blip that represented a wolf.

Not just any wolf, no, in this city, there could only be one pack, and it was the one that the hunters were searching for. Christian had been on their trail for almost a year now, and had finally caught up with them only recently. And now it appeared that he had discovered one of them out on their own.

Life was good.

* * *

The rain fell from the dark grey sky.

* * *

Tsume had a bad feeling. It wasn't one of those bad feelings where he knew exactly what was going to happen and when. No, it was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, as though something wasn't right. He couldn't put his paw on it, but something about the street, the buildings, something was definitely not right.

It happened in an instant. One moment, Tsume was walking along; the next, out of nowhere, a large group of men wearing what appeared to be fatigues appeared almost out of nowhere. He was completely outnumbered. In an instant, he dropped down and shifted form, baring his fangs at the hunters, daring them to try anything. One of them, with a wolf skull emblem on his collar over two silver stars, nodded.

"Take him."

The soldiers advanced warily, keeping an eye on the teeth. Tsume growled then pounced.

In an instant, his world went dark.

* * *

And the rain continued to fall.

* * *

"We have it."

"Is it the one?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so."

"But it is from the one's pack?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, it is disappointing that you weren't able to complete your assignment. At least it isn't a total loss."

"I was thinking sir, and forgive me if I'm being to bold, but perhaps we could use it as a bargaining chip?"

"…"

"You're right sir. It was out of place. I'm sorry."

"No, no, your idea has merit. I'll propose it to his majesty, and we'll see where it goes from there. In the meantime, the wolf you captured is unharmed, correct?"

"Yes sir. We were able to use a simple tranquilizing agent on it. It'll be fine, although it's going to have a hell of a headache when it wakes up."

"Very good. Make sure that it can't escape, then wait for further orders."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Tsume's eyes opened, and he tried to lift his head, only to immediately regret doing so. His head throbbed savagely, and he closed his eyes until the pain passed. In the few seconds that his eyes had been open, he had been able to get only the briefest glimpse of his surroundings. It was dark, too dark to allow him to see very much of the room he was in, although he had been able to tell that it was small, and completely empty except for him.

It was that human. Tsume was certain of that. For five years the pack hadn't seen any sign of the hunters. Then, that human showed up, and the very next day more than twenty hunters and a general, no less, appeared and captured him.

He had known it. He had warned the rest of the pack, but of course they hadn't listened to him.

If only.

If only he had been able to talk some sense into Toboe. If only he had been able to get Hige and the girls to side with him. If only Kit had never found them.

The door to his cell opened noisily and a young human, no more than twenty-five, walked in, followed by another man in uniform carrying a large tray full of horrific looking tools.

"All right. Let's talk all about your little pack, shall we?"

The door shut and the guards outside focused their attention elsewhere, trying to ignore the horrific screams coming from inside the cell.

* * *

Kit wanted closure. It had been only a few days since his brother had died and been buried, but he had not yet visited the grave. The fact was, he was afraid to go. For such a long time, his brother had been his life, his only reason for going on. Without Lin, Kit was certain that he wouldn't have made it as long as he had. Now that he had Toboe, and the pack of wolves, it was almost as though he didn't need Lin. It was that thought that made him feel completely miserable, as though he were guilty of some horrible crime.

But he needed to go. He needed to move on. Lin was gone, and wasn't going to come back. Kit needed to do what Lin said. He needed to live his life, free from the sadness and guilt that he had felt for such a long time. And, in order to do that, he needed to see the grave. He needed to say goodbye.

Toboe had offered to go with him, and Kit had gratefully accepted. Somehow, he didn't think he would be able to be alone. Not this time. Not ever again.

The graveyard was old and, like all graveyards, exuded a horrible feeling of sadness and despair. The rain came down softly, as Kit made his way towards his brothers grave atop a small hill overlooking the river running through the city. Toboe walked next to him, holding the large black umbrella that kept the two boys dry.

The grave was in as pretty a place as it could be. It lay atop the hill, nestled between several stately oak trees, and had a good view of the river running through the valley, and of the mountains to the north. It was beautiful.

Kit looked over at Toboe, who nodded and then stepped back, giving Kit a moment alone with his brother.

Kit stood for a moment, unsure of what to say, or what to do. Clumsily, he laid the small bouquet of flowers that he had brought down on the headstone, and then knelt in the mud.

"Hey Lin." He began, then stopped, a lump forming in his throat. "I… I hope you like where we put you. I think that it's the most beautiful spot in town. You can see the river from here, and the mountains. Remember the time that Dad took us up to the mountains?

"No, you wouldn't. You were just a baby back then. There's a nice pine forest at their base, and a beautiful lake. We spent a lot of time there, just enjoying the view of the valley.

"I know you're gone. I didn't want to believe it at first. But, well, I guess it's better for you this way. You used to look so sick, as though you were in so much pain." He paused to wipe away a tear. "I just want you to know, I'm trying real hard. I'm going to live a long, happy life, just for you. I know that you'll always be with me, even if sometimes I can't feel it. And, maybe someday we'll see each other again.

"I brought Toboe to meet you. I wish I could have brought him while you were still alive. He's nice, a true friend, and you know how hard it is for me to come by one of those. I think you'd like him. He's… well, he's nothing compared to you. I miss everything about you, Lin. I miss your laugh, your smile. I miss the way you'd drag me out of bed every morning so that I wouldn't miss school. I remember how you'd stay up late waiting for me to get home from work. I wish we could have had more time together.

"Well, I just want you to know that I'll always love you, and that you'll always be my little brother. I ought to go now, Toboe might catch cold in this rain.

"Goodbye, brother."

He slowly got to his feet and walked back over to where Toboe was waiting. As he left, a small gust of wind wisped through the trees, picking up one of the flowers and carrying it through the rain and down to the river where it was picked up by the swift current and whisked off downstream, south, towards the sun.

* * *

**Okay, so, as you all can see, I used this chapter to tie up all the loose ends from the early chapters. From now on, we get into the meat of the story!**

**Before I forget, I must mention my new beta. Tenka-Chan, who has been with me from almost the very beginning of this story, graciously offered her services. So, much thanks to my new, favorite beta, the person you all have to thank for this chapter being out as soon as it is.**

**Review Responses**

**James- Your reviews never cease to amaze me. You have a knack for finding everything that I thought was wrong with a chapter and bringing it to my attention. Thank you so much for your critiques and encouragement.**

**Tenka- Well, there's not much to say that I can't say when I send each chapter. Thank you so much for putting up with me. Here's the chapter, well refined thanks to you. Kudos!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, and I certainly expect many more, as this chapter is back to the storyline!**

**050206**


	14. Dragon Wings

**You're having a bad dream. Something behind you has been chasing you for what seems like an eternity. Never ceasing, this monster does not speed up, nor does it slow down. It is content to follow forever at your heels, waiting for you to tire. Your heart pounds in your chest, you heave as you try to draw your next breath. A horrible stitch has started in your side. Your legs feel as though they are made of lead.**

**You know that the monster will get you. It's not if, only when.**

**God, grant you wings.**

**Chapter 13- Dragon Wings**

Christian had what he wanted. It hadn't been easy, and he hadn't gotten everything he had been looking for. But now he had an address. He knew where the pack lived. It had taken effort, however. Far more than he had wanted to use. The wolf that he had captured was useless; thoroughly broken. If it had been up to him, the wolf would have been given the best medicine available, a bullet through the head. Unfortunately, the Powers that Be had different plans for the wolf, and had ordered him shipped back to the capital.

The capital. A stunning city built high on a hill. The gem that lit the entire world. The propaganda was well known to Christian, he had helped to write it. It wasn't the truth anymore, though. The world was run by the petty nobles, mere shadows of the greatness that had been the King himself. They bowed and groveled before him, then plotted against him behind his back. The once great city of more than a million wealthy princes was almost entirely vacant now. Still as beautiful as the day it was completed, only the magic of the Great King held the city from crumbling into ruin. Even those spells were beginning to weaken. The crusade against the wolves had taken its toll.

Those thoughts were treasonous. For the time being, Christian would obey his orders, and return the wolf to the capital. First, however, he would leave a nice calling card back at the wolves' lair.

By the time Kit and Toboe returned to the apartment, Christian had already come and gone. The apartment had been completely trashed. Tables had been overturned. Couches had been torn to shreds and chairs tossed about the room. Everything was in total disarray. Toboe took one look at the devastation, and reached a very simple conclusion.

"This wasn't a robbery." He said. Kit nodded.

"They were sending us a message. Who do you think it was?"

"There's no question who it was." Out of one of the back rooms came Kiba, followed by Hige and the girls. "The question is, how did they know where we were?" The question was not directed at Toboe. Kiba's cold eyes were focused intently on Kit, suspicion clear. "So, Kit, tell me where you've been lately."

Toboe let a slow growl slip out. "It wasn't him!" he exclaimed angrily. "He was with me the entire time. You think that every time something goes wrong, there's a human to blame. Well, it probably was a human, but it wasn't Kit. If you had an ounce of sense in you, you'd have realized that by now. The humans don't even want him."

Kiba turned toward Toboe slowly. "Is that a challenge, little one?"

The atmosphere in the room was tense enough to be cut with a knife. Suddenly, Hige drew in a long breath.

"Where's Tsume?"

And that of course was the question. No one had seen him the entire day. Only the pack and Kit knew the location of the hideout, and Tsume was the only one missing.

"You don't think... you can't possibly believe that he would betray us?" said Blue softly. Kiba shook his head.

"No. Far more likely, he was caught off guard and captured. That would explain how they knew the location of the apartment. They say the Imperial Guard has ways of getting even the hardest prisoner to talk."

"If that's the case…" said Hige carefully, "and I don't say that it is, Kiba, you know what they're next course of action is."

"Naturally. The first captured wolf in more than five hundred years? They'll take him to the City, and the King."

Cheza suddenly gave a shudder. "This place, these rooms are no longer safe." She said sadly. "This one thinks it best to flee." Blue nodded her head.

"I don't like the idea of leaving our home, but I think Cheza's right. Now that they know where we live, it would be suicidal for us to stay here. We should try to get as far away from this city as we possibly can."

Kiba thought about the idea long and hard. It was difficult for him to accept the idea of running away. It seemed to him that it would be better to die in open battle than to flee. On the other hand, sometimes perhaps it was best to cut one's losses and make the best you could with a situation. Besides, there was one person who needed desperately to know about this development. It would be a shame, though, to leave behind all that they had known and held dear for so long a time.

"Very well. We'll leave. Take only what you need to survive. Cheza, make sure you don't forget about the paintings, and remember to grab our copy of the book. Hige, you're in charge of making sure that we have a sufficient supply of food. Blue, you take care of clothes. Everything else needs to be left behind. We have need for great haste. We'll let the moon give us the wings of a dragon, and we'll outrun our pursuers yet."

Toboe looked confused for a moment. "What about Kit?" he asked hesitantly.

"He comes with us. I don't trust him, and as the old saying says, a wolf keeps his pack close, but the scavengers closer. I don't want him running off to the nobles the moment we leave. Besides, where we're going, we may get some good advice about what to do with him."

"Where _are_ we going?" asked Hige.

"North, to the valley, and our king."

"**A good leader knows when a battle is no longer worth the fight. Any fool can stay and allow his troops to be slaughtered, but the great and noble general knows when the best course of action is to flee. It is then that he chooses to allow his men to choose for themselves. After all, what good is a general who manages every detail of every soldier's life. That general loses sight of the battle, and his defenses are quickly overrun. But the general who has faith in his troops' ability to see the danger for themselves and act accordingly has already won a great victory."**

**-Excerpt from War: A History, by Axel the Great.**

The capital city. It still looked the way it had on its completion, a day of celebration across the entire world. It had been a day for the world to marvel at its own beauty and magnificence, and the magnificence of their ruler. _Alas,_ thought the Grand Duke, _that I should live to see that magnificence brought to this ruin._ The Grand Duke Arsan was a powerful man. All the Great King's empire had been entrusted to his care, as the King slowly descended to the very pit of a madness; an obsession that so consumed him that he had no time for anything else._ He thought that he was doing the world a tremendous favor. That by ridding the world of the curse which he himself first brought upon them he could cleanse his heart of the guilt. And now… now he has neglected his empire to the point of its death. Everything that he has worked for, in a hundred years, will it still exist? His magic is strong, but not strong enough to stop this course. _He smiled slightly to himself as he remembered something that the King had said to him when they had both still been merely children, playing together._ You know, _the young Prince had said._ I think that the worst way to die would be to drown in a raging river. You'd have no control, you'd be at the mercy of an element far stronger than you, and there'd be nothing that you could do._

The Duke let a long, hard sigh. _Alas, my friend, it would seem that after three thousand years, we may both be carried off by that river._

The Duke walked along the grand gallery of the palace that night, after the parties and revelries held in celebration of spring had long since faded into the night. The disturbing trend in the lands that he governed over had not failed to escape his attention. The nobles, curse them with the words of darkness, had long been vying for the throne. Even now, there were those among them who believed that the king was dead. It would be hard, now, to get them back into line. So many petty ambitions, desires that could not be quenched, no matter how much power had been accumulated.

_They are not rulers. _He thought to himself. _A true ruler does not desire power. A ruler does not know whether he is ready for power. In the old days, that's how his highness was. _Arsan could remember how the Crown Prince had hated the idea of being King, how he had feared the responsibility. _But now, he is sure in his power. A King reigns for a lifetime, and his son bears the responsibility after he's gone. But what happens when a King lives for three thousand years, uncontested, never needing to prove his right. And what if he has no heir, only an old friend who he grants immortality at his side? And now all I am is an old, weak, frail man who does not have the heart for it._

The banners of the King waved pleasantly in the night air all around the palace.

Note from the Author: I'd like to finish this chapter of the story with a rather long excerpt from a book that I just recently came across during my long search for the truth of this story. If history does not interest you, continue on to the bottom of the page for the author's notes and responses, though pitifully few. Otherwise, keep on, and enjoy.

"**It is an old saying among the wolves, for those who are engaged in desperate flight to ask the moon, their mother, for the wings of a dragon that they may outrace the pursuit. Many is the young pup that has asked the elderly wolf the source of this strange saying, so it is with that in mind that I did a little research. The story dates back to the very first years of the Great King's reign. In those days, the magic in the world was still strong, and through the earth there roamed a host of creatures that over time died out or were hunted to extinction. Not least among these amazing creatures was the dragon. These dragons were not the wise, tame dragons of fairy tales. They were fierce, intensely territorial, and know to posses a great memory for injustices done to them or their kind. In those days, the Great King made up his mind that he would ride the back of a dragon in the sky as though it were a mighty horse. The arrangements were made. A dragon was captured, through great loss of life, and the Kind had it harnessed and prepared for his ride. Once down, the ordered the dragon released back to the wild with his thanks. Since then, it has been a well documented fact that dragons will come to the aide of any who count the King as their enemy. And who in all the world can declare more right to that assistance than the wolves. In this same way, it is said that the day will come when the One is desperate need of assistance while fighting a losing battle. Popular belief is that if there are any dragons remaining when this need is at it's greatest, the dragons will come, in far greater number than before. Therefore, when a wolf requests the wings of the dragon, he may simply be reminding the dragons, wherever they are, of the pact between ground and sky, which to this day may still be honored."**

**-Excerpt from Legends, by Welch II**

**Because of the extremely dumb and most assuredly hateful decision made by the host server, I am not allowed to put reviewer responses in the actual story anymore. That being said, I have opened a forum specifically designed for Blood Brothers, with a post for each chapter's reviewer comments. Go and check it out.**

**Also, a few errors made in the submission section have completely screwed up the format of this chapter. Things may have been a little bit squished, for which I apologize.**

**080706**


	15. Princes and Paupers

"**What most do not realize is that I never asked for any of this. None of us did. As far as we were concerned, the whole situation was as unnecessary as anything we had ever encountered. We were a group of youngsters thrown into a situation far bigger than any of us. We weren't prepared."**

**-Excerpt from Interviews with the One, by Prince Efelial**

"**Those days before the War, we did not know how easy, how truly blissful they were. None of us could have possibly imagined the hardships that faced us. We simply fought on, with a single purpose in mind. The problem was, the situation called for an overarching view. Were we ignorant? Were we misguided? These are questions for historians to debate. Sometimes, though, I wish we never came to this lonely place in time."**

**-Hige the Valiant**

"**Of all of us, the one we wanted most to find happiness was Kit."**

**-Lady Blue the Beautiful**

"**In those days, it didn't matter to this one that Kit was human. He was one of us, a member of the pack. In truth, he was as much a wolf as Kiba. It simply wasn't in Kiba's nature to accept that. There were many nights when this one begged him to treat the human as a friend, as a comrade. Alas that it took so terrible an event as the War to prove any otherwise to him."**

**-Lady Cheza the Wise**

"**I have searched the world, lived a millennia, seen friends and family pass into darkness. And yet, through it all… I knew that the day would come. I could not know when, or how. When the human arrived, I saw hope. His coming heralded the coming of one greater, and for this I rejoiced. Perhaps now is the time, I thought. And so I sent him on his way. Perhaps I was wrong. We will never know for sure."**

**-Lupin I**

**Chapter 15- Princes and Paupers**

****

**_In the Fifth Month of the Three Thousandth Year of the Great King's reign, the Second Council of Westcliffe Abbey was called into session by the Grand Duke Arsan. The first council had taken place more than Four Hundred years ago, during the last Great War._**

"It has become evident to us," the Grand Duke said serenely, "that we need to assess the current political state of the empire." He gazed over the assembled Nobles. It made him sick, to realize that the great empire built by his friend had come to this. Petty, bickering rulers who wanted nothing more than to consolidate their power base.

"I agree with the Grand Duke," began Count Orton, "however, it seems that this council is nothing more than an attempt by the central government to control affairs that would be best left to the management of ourselves, the nobles."

Arsan mentally counted to ten, attempting to expel his anger as he breathed slowly out. "This is just what I mean," he stated in as calm a voice as possible. "It seems to me, and to the King himself, that the current state of the regions of the kingdom is no longer acceptable. It has become clear to us that in your attempts to gain power for yourselves, you have grossly neglected the needs of the people you are supposed to serve, going so far as to engage in outright oppression. This is not acceptable. Perhaps you have all forgotten that we are engaged in an ongoing war…"

"Ah, yes, this again." Said Lady Jaggara. "You claim that we must fear the threat presented by the wolves. That they may be capable of overthrowing us. I do not know whether I can speak for the others gathered here, but, to be quite frank, I am sick and tired of hearing about the 'wolves'. I have not seen a wolf in more than sixty years. It is my personal opinion that the wolves have been completely wiped out." A loud chorus of affirmation rose from the assembled body. Arsan sat quietly. "Therefore, I suggest that you drop this charade, and allow us to approach a far more serious and immediate affair. The Great King."

"I agree with the Honorable Lady." stated an old man sitting in the back corner of the room. Startled, Arsan looked around to find the source. It couldn't be. The Prince was one of Arsan's most ardent supporters.

Prince Leopold got to his feet. "For the past six months, I have attempted to make an appointment to see the King. Every time, the answer is the same. He is indisposed. Well, I am a man of great faith in the honesty of this regime. Because of this, I am inclined to believe this statement. The question that I have is, just how indisposed is he? I cannot recall the last time he made a public appearance. He does not write, does not visit, and does not leave his apartments. If I didn't know better, I would say that he could very well be dead. Since that cannot be the case, I must ask whether he is still capable of effective rule. For more than fifty years, the Nobles have been left to govern as they see fit. You claim that they are not doing an effective job? Then why does the King himself not come and tell us so. Why does he send you, in his stead? I believe it is because the King no longer cares what happens to this kingdom. He is entirely focused on one thing, insane or no, the eradication of the wolves. I do not know whether there are any wolves left, nor do I care. What I do care about is that we seem to have a ruler incapable of ruling, and nobles incapable of governing, and a Grand Duke who blames no one and everyone at the same time. This council and the accusations of the nobles are nothing more than a farce to distract us from the real issue. The King is dead, if not in reality than certainly figuratively. I move that this body elect a new ruler to govern this kingdom until such a time as the abilities of the Great King can be ascertained."

Grand Duke Arsan sat in miserable silence as the room erupted with loud Aye's and Nay's. It could not be possible. He could not have just heard a motion proposed to replace the Great King, even temporarily. It would be disastrous. Slowly, the Nobles fell silent, looking toward him, waiting for his response.

"Prince Leopold. There was a time when your remarks would have been considered treasonous. In those days, not even my friendship would have saved you. Even now, it is my belief that you have just made the most rash, foolish, and indeed stupid series of statements ever uttered by man. This kingdom was not founded on nothing. There is a deep magic at work here, one that you would not understand. All of you, not one has seen more than two hundred winters. None of you remember the River Sin. Well, I do. I stood next to the King as he was forced into retreat by the wolves. All any of you have ever known has been victory. I have seen a hundred thousand soldiers die by the fang. Yet you have the audacity to stand before me, three thousand years old and still strong enough to wield a sword, and suggest that we can merely toss aside the His Majesty as though he were just another man. You cannot be more mistaken. The day the King is forced from his throne is the day that the City burns and crumbles. You may vote, if you wish, but do not fool yourself into thinking that the outcome can decide the future of this kingdom. This world lives or dies at the word of the King, and I assure you, he is far from being 'indisposed'. So, you wish to here from the King? Well, I have here a letter from his own hand. Here, you can see where he put his ring to the wax. The signature is his. Now I read,

_Three thousand years I have spent upon this throne. I have ruled long, and have seen many things. Yet nothing has so disgusted me as the efforts of my nobles to prepare for what they are SURE will be a civil war following my death. You are certain that after three thousand years, I am surely on my deathbed. My arm is strong. My eyes are fierce and fiery. I will live another three thousand years. After you have all died and are nothing more than a footnote in history, I will still rule._

_Therefore, this is my decree. Any weapon currently in existence that makes use of any technology greater than what is needed to operate a crossbow must be destroyed. If they are not, my own Guard will see to it that the offenders are brought to my courts and punished._

_This is your final warning, my right honorable nobles. There will not be another chance._

There was silence around the table. Arsan placed the letter down in front of him. The smug, self assuredness had gone from the faces before him, to be replaced with a harsh, cold terror.

"Does the King mean to jest with us?" asked Lord Fiero, softly. "Surely, if the threat of the wolves is so great, he would not cripple us in this manner."

Arsan allowed himself a small smile. "May I suggest to this body that it might be in the best interests of everyone that when you return home, you begin production of swords and bows? After all, once we have done away with all guns, we will be in need of some form of protection."

Silence again. Then, slowly, as though trying to regain her composure, Lady Jaggara stood.

"This is ridiculous. The King cannot expect us to do away with all weapons. What are we to do, go door to door requesting each person to turn over their guns? We will be a laughingstock. No one will take us seriously as rulers. I refuse."

Arsan narrowed his eyes. "I must ask you to reconsider, my dear lady. I would hate to have to be the one to execute you as the first to openly defy His Majesty." Jaggara grew pale, and sat quickly back into her seat.

"If no one has any further objections, then I suggest that this Council be dissolved. I am certain that you have much work to do. I will be sending agents to each county to insure that the armament reduction process goes as smoothly as possible. Any further messages from His Majesty will be relayed to each of you accordingly." Arsan stood up and walked out of the room, fully pleased with the outcome of the council. Everything was proceeding exactly as the King had foreseen. With any fortune, the Wolves would be destroyed within the year, and he would be finally able to rest.

"**The key to travel is to know your destination. Without that knowledge, you are nothing more than a ship upon the ocean, that cannot escape the storms."**

**-The Travelers Journel**

Kit was exhausted. They had been traveling for more than a week, always north, stopping only briefly to eat and rest. Never in his life had he been pressed so hard. The wolves seemed tireless, except perhaps for Toboe. Even so, Toboe, like the rest fled as though the hounds of hell were right on their tails. No one would tell him where they were going. They simply traveled straight north, towards the high mountains.

Kit was no fool. He knew perfectly well that Kiba and the others didn't trust him. A few nights ago he had awoken to find Hige keeping a watchful eye on him. When he asked him how long it had been going on, Hige told him that ever since he had come to live in the wolves apartment, they had always posted a guard at his door. It made Kit feel mad. If the pack couldn't trust him, then surely there was no one else in the world that they _could_ trust. He had made a point of telling this to Hige, who simply shrugged and told him that it was Kiba's orders.

And so it continued, day after day, as they continued their desperate flight, until the day they arrived at the very base of the mountains. There they stopped, as Kiba scouted out the surrounding countryside.

"What is he looking for?" Kit asked Toboe. Toboe shrugged.

"He's just looking for clues as to which direction we should be going." He answered nonchalantly. In reality, he knew next to nothing as well, but there was no need for Kit to know that.

"And _where_ are we going?" Kit asked impatiently, knowing full well the answer.

"There's no need for you to know that, human, until we've gotten to where it is we're going." They looked around and saw Kiba approaching. He gathered the pack together. "We're definitely close. I'd say that we just have to go through that pass. If we hurry, we can probably make it there before nightfall."

Kit sighed. It would be another long afternoon for him if the wolves decided to 'hurry'.

**High in the mountains, hidden away from the watchful eyes of the Great King lays a small valley, untouched by the hardships of war and terror. This peaceful valley has provided a peaceful home for the wolves since the days of the ruler Bern, who fled the wrath of the Great King four hundred and eighty years before. It is here that the wolves of the world come when endangered. It is here that they find sanctuary and rest. This valley of the clouds is so high above the troubles of the world, that those who live within it find them to be of little concern. Yet they still cannot forget their heritage.**

Kit had never seen anything like it. High up among the clouds, nestled in the highest mountains, lay a peaceful little valley, with a forest and lake. Right on the lake was built a beautiful small city. As they approached, he could see people walking through the streets going about their lives, alongside of what appeared to be an unusually large number of dogs. Then it struck him. What he was seeing was not a human city. It was a city inhabited entirely by wolves. He could not believe his eyes. As he looked towards the others, he saw a shine in their eyes that he could only liken to exiles returning home after many years.

"Where are we?" he asked Toboe quietly. Toboe just looked on as they made their way down through fields towards the city. As they reached the gate, they were confronted by two wolves wearing striking black uniforms, trimmed with white.

"Who goes there?" they demanded. Kiba motioned for the others to stay quiet and then stepped forward.

"Six travelers, worn by the road, seeking a haven and shelter till the moon rises in the sky." Kit watched as the wolves sized up their small group.

"It is a small pack that you bring." One said incredulously. "Are things that bad on the outside?" Kiba nodded. Suddenly, the other sentry, who had been staring intently at Kit the entire time, whispered hurriedly in the other's ear. "You bring with you a human. That is a crime punishable by death. Explain yourself." Both wolves raised their swords and bared their fangs.

"Desist, good soldiers." Startled, both wolves looked up to the top of the wall, where a handsome young wolf in a princely white uniform stood. "I am certain that if, in these troubled days, this pack has brought a human with them to our beloved sanctuary, they must undoubtedly have a good reason for it. They may enter." The sentries looked uncertain, but opened the gate nonetheless and allowed the pack to enter. Kit found himself standing in the middle of a broad street that ran straight to the center of the city, where it turned and ran down a sharp hill to a castle sitting on the edge of the lake. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked to see the strange wolf standing next to him. "Tell me, human," the wolf began, with a penetrating gaze, "What brings you to our noble city of Lunis."

Kit understood immediately. There was more to the question than first appeared. It was a test, one that would determine his future forever among the wolves. He would receive no help answering it. He thought very hard.

"I come on the wings of fire," he said, "bringing with me a great ill wind from the south." He brought a hand up to cover his mouth. That had not been what he had intended to say at all. The princely wolf nodded.

"My name is Helian. I will escort you to our king. He will decide what is to be done with you." He directed the pack to follow him, and headed off down the road towards the beautiful castle.

As they walked, Kit had ample time to examine the city. It was, to an extent, very similar to the cities of man outside the valley, with the exception of the fact that it appeared almost medieval in style. There were no ugly skyscrapers here, no concrete buildings. All around him was a sense of peace and self contentment. Yet underneath, he could tell that there was a tension, simply waiting to be released. The city was relatively large, and could easily accommodate some ten thousand wolves comfortably. The entire city was built on a three levels. The top level was the one closest to the pass through which the pack had come. The lower level was built down by the lake. Connecting both of these levels was an entire section built on a steep hill. It was toward the magnificent castle on shore of the lake that Helian was taking them. As they got closer, Kit was able to better appreciate the structure. It was built of a magnificent white marble, no doubt mined from an adjoining valley, and rose up almost out of the fairy tales that Kit's parents had once read to him. Through the gates they went, passed more uniformed soldiers, into the courtyard of the castle. Helian led them through the doors, up the main staircase, and through another elaborate system of stairs and passages until at last they came before a magnificent oak door, carved in runes and adorned with images of great battles fought throughout the years on behalf of the wolven kind.

"Wait here." Helian instructed, then entered the door and left them alone in the hallway. Kiba rounded on Kit.

"You're about to meet our King. I expect you to behave yourself accordingly. Do you understand?"

Kit scowled at him. "I have been in the presence of Nobility before. I am sure I won't embarrass you." He said sarcastically. Kiba nodded and turned away. The doors opened again and Helian beckoned Kit to enter.

"What about the others?" Kit asked. "Aren't they going to come too?"

Helian shook his head. "They will come when they are summoned. My orders are to bring only you." Kit nodded and, giving Toboe a reassuring smile, followed Helian in.

He found himself inside a comfortable study, the walls covered with bookshelves, and at the end of the room, facing the door, before a magnificent stain glass window with the image of a great and mighty dragon, was a large desk, behind which a tall armchair sat, currently facing out the window across the lake.

Kit wasn't aware of Helian's absence until the door to his right closed. He was left alone in the room.

The chair behind the desk slowly turned, and Kit found himself face to face with a regal looking man, no older than fifty, gazing intently on him. Without even thinking, Kit dropped to a knee.

"Yes." The old wolf said thoughtfully. "Helian was right. You're the spitting image of your great great great grandfather." Kit was surprised by this statement, and looked up inquisitively at the wolf.

"I suppose I had better introduce myself." The old wolf smiled at him. "My name is Lupin."

Kit was stunned. That would mean…

"Yes, it definitely _does_ mean that I am old. More than three thousand years old, to be exact. Of course, it isn't all that remarkable. I can think of two other individuals who have also reached that age. But you have not yet introduced yourself."

Kit flushed red, embarrassed at the oversight. "Forgive me, Your Majesty." He said hastily. "I am Kit."

"Are you now? I was under the impression that your name is Christopher."

Kit didn't bother to ask how Lupin knew this. At that stage, he was ready to accept just about anything. "I very much prefer the name Kit, sire."

Lupin shook his hand. "There is no need for formalities. I am just an old man, who was thrust into an extraordinary situation. It is something with which you are familiar, I believe." Kit nodded, still awestruck. "Now, of course, you are wondering what you are doing here. I have no doubt that you are extremely confused, and probably angry as well. Very well. I'll do my best to try and explain matters to you as well as possible." Lupin got up and stood in front of the window, looking out over the shining lake. "Years ago, time out of mind, I was a man, even as you are today. I served as Lieutenant in the army of the first King, father of the Great King himself. Unfortunately, several years after I was appointed to the position, the Crown Prince decided that his father had lived too long. A conspiracy evolved, slowly but surely, until one day, while walking among his people, the old King was slain. Following his death, a large portion of the army rallied around the prince, despite his implication in his father's death. Those who remained loyal were hunted down. I led a band of soldiers in guerilla attacks against the traitors, until the Prince managed to drive us into a trap. As I watched my men fall to the ground around me, I challenged the Prince to a duel. The winner would control the empire as King. It was a long, fierce battle, but in the end, I gained the upper hand, forcing the Prince to the ground. It was at that moment that his arrogance and treachery were finally laid bare. Upon a predecided signal, an archer fired a shot past my head, distracting me for the mere second that it took to allow the Prince to rise and overwhelm me. I was defeated. The Prince was not through with me, however. Death was too good for the man who would have killed him in a fair fight. Instead, he used his knowledge of the forbidden arts to lay a terrible curse upon myself and all my descendents. We would walk the world of men, forced to bear a cursed form, hunted to the end of time.

"Over the years, I watched as one by one my children grew up, leading what became an large pack, all slowly growing old and dying, while I remained cursed with youth. Finally, one of my descendents, Welch, was born. At his birth, he showed amazing aptitude with the forbidden spells that the Great King had used to such effect. Finally, in the last year before his death, he made a startling prophesy. He declared that one day there would be born a descendent of a wolf named Vex. This descendent, he maintained, would bring about the end of the Great War, and perhaps an end to the King himself. For years we waited and watched, hoping that the One Promised Us would be born. When Axel took control of the pack, I had hope, but he was the descendent of Vex's brother Vern. He did great, mighty deeds, but could not destroy the King. However, in his time, there was a great fortress, called Ahm Xelcior. This fortress, a base to the hunters, became a target of a great wolf army. With the assistance of a hunter in that city, the wolves were victorious. This is, of course, where you come in." Lupin walked over and put a finger under Kit's chin, lifting it in order to better see his face. "I told you already that you were the exact image of your great great great grandfather. Doubtless you wonder how I know that."

"I was curious, yes sir."

"It is almost beautifully simple. You are a direct male line descendent of that hunter. 'His name is as cold as ice and as pure as snow.' It was Winters, of course. After he betrayed his King, he became a wanted man throughout the world. The only natural thing to do was to bring him here to live out the rest of his life in peace. His children went out into the world to seek their fortune, and you, young man, are a product of that. So you see, you are the answer to an ancient prophesy."

Kit stood in silence for a few minutes, attempting to digest what he had just heard. He couldn't be. There was no way. He was nothing more than a young boy tossed into the raging river of life. There was nothing special about him. There couldn't be. Lin would have told him. It wasn't fair. If Lin was still alive, he would be able to share the responsibility. Kit couldn't be expected to bear the title on his own."

"Because of the service that your ancestor rendered towards us, before he died he was made a Knight in the Order of the Blood Moon, the highest military honor that can be awarded to a wolf, and made a Count. As his descendent, both those titles pass down to you. If you will kneel…"

Kit dropped to one knee, mind reeling, and Lupin removed a brilliant sword from it's place above the fireplace mantle and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I hereby knight you Sir Christopher Winters, Count of the Northern Highlands. Arise, Sir Winters, and enter into the position rightfully yours." Kit got back up, still completely at a loss for words.

"I fear that I may need your services as a soldier, and the services of your adopted pack sooner than expected." Lupin said as he sat back down behind his desk. "My spies have told me that the Empire has begun a drastic disarmament process that will remove from existence any weapon they own that is more technologically advanced than a slingshot. This has led me to the conclusion that now is the time to finally strike out, once and for all. I have begun to gather to this valley wolves from all over the world. They will come, by the tens of thousands, until we have a force large enough to mount an assault on the capital."

Kit thought hard for a moment.

"Sire," he began suddenly, "one of my packmates, a wolf named Tsume, was captured by hunters just before we left. In fact, it was one of the main reasons for our hasty departure. Kiba has said that he is almost certainly being taken to the city."

Lupin looked up sharply, regarding him with the same penetrating gaze that Helian had used early. Apparently satisfied that Kit was not lying, he sat back in his chair and let out a low whistle. "This may confound all. Tsume was privy to information, including the location of this valley. If he has been taken, you can bet that the King will extract that information from him. The King has long searched for this city of ours. We may be forced to move faster than I had intended. I will have to discuss this matter further. In the meantime, I would suggest that you go with Helian. He will show you where you can sleep for the time being. Once you are settled in, I expect to see you at my table. You can meet with the other members of your pack when you get there."

The door to the right opened and Helian walked back in, gesturing for Kit to follow him. He did, catching one last glimpse of Lupin turning back to face the window as he left.

**I would quickly like to state that I am very disappointed in all of you. I had hoped that I would get more reviews than I did, unfortunately, I have only received two for the last chapter, and lately, much fewer than I did at the beginning. I'm going to hold off on putting out the next chapter till I get a few more reviews.**

**Other than that, not much else to mention. See you all after a few reviews.**

**091006**


	16. Words

"**Peace is a lie, peace is something that cannot be achieved. It is in the very fabric of this world we live in for man to strive against man, to seek the destruction of his foes. This is why the idea of peace is just that, an idea. Nothing more."**

**-Excerpt from a speech by Grand Duke Arsan on the anniversary of the glorious ascension of the Great King**

"**The King would have us believe that peace is impossible, that as long as we survive, the world cannot rest. Well, I say that it is the King who obstructs that most noble path! Let us tear him from his throne, that the world may know, once and for all, his treachery!"**

**-Prince Helian**

"**Our doom is upon us."**

**-Lord Gabriel**

"**The sunset is a terrible thing. It is the end. And somehow, I fear that our end is now upon us. The sun sets upon our people. I only pray that we make it a moment to be remembered forever."**

**-Lupin I**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16- Words**

* * *

The night air descended over the castle, bringing with it a chill from the heights of the snow covered mountains. Kit was in his room, putting on the magnificent royal blue and silver tunic that had been brought to him by Helian for the feast that evening. He was slightly uncomfortable wearing something so beautiful, almost as though he did not deserve it, but at this point he was so confused about what was happening to him he was ready to accept almost anything.

He had not seen Toboe, nor any of the other wolves since leaving them in the hall for his conference with Lupin, and though he was worried about where they were, he knew that they were safe, probably safer than even he was in this strange place, and Helian had promised him that they would be at the feast that evening.

As he fixed the cape around his neck, Helian knocked on the door, and entered carrying a small golden circlet.

"Your position as Count requires you to wear this." He stated as he placed it on Kit's brow. He then stepped back to look at the whole ensemble. "Good. You look the part, at least. I sincerely hope that you can act it as well. Now, come, the guests are waiting, and all that is required for the evening to begin is your presence." He gestured towards the door and Kit followed him out, and they began to make their way down to the great hall.

* * *

The Great Hall was built very much like a picture of a cathedral that Kit had seen once when he had been very little, all vaulted roof and massive white stone walls, the enormous stain glass windows soaring above them until being lost in the darkness above the torchlight. The floor was massive marble blocks arranged as a massive jigsaw puzzle, and at the tables situated throughout the room sat a multitude of importantly dressed wolves, all looking at him with great expectation. At the head table in the front of the room he saw his companions, and allowed himself a brief smile before quickly forcing himself back into the character he was required to play.

The herald at the door announced him, and Helian led him up through the tables to the raised platform, where he was seated to the left of Lupin, next to Toboe, who gave him a brilliant smile. He took his seat, and Lupin gestured to the guests to begin eating.

"Speeches will have to wait till we have had our fill," he said, his eyes sparkling, and everyone laughed.

As much has he had thought that the food that the wolves ate would not be to his liking, Kit found that each dish was far better than the last. He tore through everything set in front of him, hardly paying attention to the conversations that surrounded him. Finally, when he could eat no more, he found that Toboe was in the middle of explaining what had happened to the pack once Kit had left.

"So after Kiba was done complaining about how it wasn't fair that you got to see Lupin first, we were summoned. Imagine my surprise to find that you were already gone! Anyways, we told Lupin..."

At that moment Lupin leaned over and fixed his piercing eyes on Toboe. "Little one," he said softly, "one day you will find that it is best not to speak about what goes on behind closed doors. Until then, I must remind you that our conversation was for us alone, and it would be wise for you to keep that in mind."

Toboe nodded, and fell silent for a moment, clearly hurt. Lupin's gaze softened. "Why don't you tell your friend about the city?"

Kit listened enraptured as Toboe spoke, amazed by the love that the young wolf clearly felt for the city. The sparkle in Toboe's eyes grew with each passing moment, as he told about the few years that he had spent in the valley when he had been young; about hidden glens and beautiful waterfalls running off the magnificent peaks, about fishing in the ponds surrounding the lake, the explorations through the forests. To Kit, it reminded him of the time he had spent in his families summer home up high in the mountains. He smiled as Toboe talked on, until he was stopped by Helian rising and gesturing for the attention of the room.

"Before we go our separate ways for the evening, my father would like to say a few words." He said, and then sat down as Lupin rose. The room quickly fell silent.

"My brothers and sisters, blood of my blood, and flesh of my flesh, I greet you. Today I stand before you to mark a turning point in our history, a monumentous occasion that will never be repeated. Today, for better or for worse, we begin a course of action that once initiated, cannot be stopped. As many of you know, our full strength around the world has been summoned to this valley. In a week, this city, and the encampment outside the walls will hold more than five hundred thousand wolves. It will be an army unrivaled in our long history, even Axel at his strongest could summon no more than a hundred thousand."

A murmur filled the halls as the guests began to understand the intent behind their kings words.

"We will march on the capital, and in front of the mighty ramparts of the Great King himself, we will join battle for the fate of the world. Whether we live or die, this will be the last stand of the wolves, either the end of our long and laborious history or the start of a bright and free new era. Regardless of the outcome, most of us will not live to see that future. Today we embark on a noble course. The greatest course. Today, we begin the last days of our lives. After so many years, we have found ourselves strong. Now, let us go forth into the glorious morning, to bring about a new dawn!"

The room erupted in thunderous applause as Lupin gestured to Helian, then left the room. Once the hectic bustle of the guests had died away, Kit and his friends remained, alone in the great hall, thinking about all they had seen and heard. Kiba turned to Kit.

"I won't say that I was wrong about you, because I'm not yet entirely convinced that I was, but I will say this. Our king seems to trust you, and if you have earned his trust, than I don't see that I have any other choice than to grant you the same. Perhaps it wasn't your fault that Tsume is no longer with us."

Kit nodded, then stood and stretched. It had been a very long day, and he was tired. He bid his farewell to the rest of the pack and retired to his room, curled up in the warm bed, and fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lupin returned to his study, and seating himself behind his desk, looked up at Helian.

"Do you have the most recent spy reports?"

Helian nodded. "It seems that the Great King has ordered the destruction of all guns and modern weapons. In addition, the nobles have become restless and have even gone so far as to express their disapproval of the way in which the King has been ruling recently.

Lupin nodded. "Then the time to strike has finally come," he said, sitting back in his chair and bringing his hands up to his chin.

"How many of the old ones are left?" he murmered to himself.

"Too few, father," said Helian. "Most died years ago."

"Indeed." Said Lupin. "It is a shortcoming of our race. Great longevity, but the hunters always take their toll. Belstrom remains, his pack can be recalled from the west. Martin too has found sanctuary in the far south. He will come back if I call."

"Martin betrayed his pack to the hunters." Helian stated angrily. "He should not return, under pain of death."

"My son, if we are to bring up all grievances we have against each other, we may as well forget about this alliance right now. Now, Vorun remains here, as does Plester. I believe that they are all that are left."

"If Welch were here…" began Helian, but Lupin cut him off.

"Welch was not as great as you believe him to be, my son. He was powerful, yes, but he never learned to control that power. His death was his own fault." He let out a sigh.

"Still, I do not deny that his help would be greatly appreciated. Our kind have never known a more magnificent wolf than he, and even if this young pup does turn out to be the one, I would give twenty of him to have Welch back." He shook his head. "Alas, but wishes no longer come true. Very well. Send out the word to Belstrom and Martin. Have the generals gather as well."

"Yes father." Helian paused. "Father, if it turns out that he _is_ the one, what exactly does that mean?"

"The one shall bring about the end of the King, and shall restore peace and prosperity to a world ravaged by war and famine. He shall be a king greater than even he whom he replaced."

Helian turned to leave, then, once more hesitated, and turned back around.

"Father, should we not send out the call to _all_ those who may help us in our cause?"

Lupin smiled wryly. "If by that you mean that we should send out the call to the dragons, then no. They will not come, even if I asked. It has been far too long since the old alliance existed, and those who had a part in it have either since died or been killed, or faded into distant memory, beyond where we can follow. No, we cannot count on them for help. Now, go, contact the other packs." Helian bowed and left the room, leaving Lupin to his thoughts.

**

* * *

****Prince Gabriel was famous, and not simply in the world of the humans. His orations were well recited throughout both the human and wolf worlds. His desire for peace was for so long a hindrance to the plans of the Great King that for more than twenty years, he was exiled to the island Parak in the southern sea. However, public outcry against this move was so great that the King, for the first and only time in his millennial reign was forced to rescind an order that he had so strongly supported. So, for the first time, in the waning hours of his empire, he returned to the capital to give a speech that he hoped would change the very course of history.

* * *

**

A thousand years before the reign of Zeren, the first king, and more than five thousand before the birth of the Great King, the people of the world, amidst the height of progress, formed a World Congress, with the intention of creating a one world democracy. When Zeren invaded the capital, he allowed that congress to continue on, although removing from them all power. In the center of the city stood the great hall, it's massive stone dome rising up over every other building, save the palace. It was here that Gabriel, Prince of the South and philosopher orator came to deliver a speech that, it was hoped, would turn the course of history.

The dawn turned the sky blood red, as the sun rose over the palace, casting its fierce, angry light over the white dome of the congress. Inside, a tremendous crowd had come together to hear the first speech of a man who had transcended his time, entering the annals of history sooner and with more flare than anyone else, bar the King. He was Gabriel, the orator prince.

With baited breath they waited, with a single minded anticipation unrivaled. When he came to the podium, there was no applause, no shouts of acclamation. They simply waited.

Gabriel knew what they wanted. The reason he had been asked to make this speech was to declare the Great King incapable of ruling. They wanted him to bring about a revolution that they had been unable to instigate themselves. And if he did not…

"Princes and Knights, Dukes and Duchesses, Counts and Countesses, Lords and Ladies, I must, before all else, express to you my gratitude. For too long have I been away, confined to my home by those who would seek to distort the truth, as well as hide reality." Gabriel paused for a moment to recognize the applause. Clearly, the audience assumed he was speaking of the king. On an impulse, he glanced up to the higher gallery, and his breath caught in his throat. There, high up in the darkness, he could just make out the figure of a man holding one of the few remaining guns in the world, and it was trained on him. Forcing himself to remain calm, he looked back down at the crowd, all waiting expectantly. "Many of you have come to hear me denounce our noble king. To suggest that he is no longer capable of ruling effectively. While I may not agree with many of his decisions, as many of you do not, I do not think that any of you here have the right idea. Disposing of the king would lead to chaos, and would leave us vulnerable to attacks from the outside." A murmur of anger ran through the crowd. Intentionally refraining from looking back up at the gallery, Gabriel continued. "Peace on earth. That is what I advocate, and support. I have never, and will never throw my support behind a movement that can do nothing but create devastation and chaos. I know nothing about wolves, or prophesies, and I do not care. The only person in this world who is capable of bringing to us an everlasting peace is the king. As long as there is life in my body, I will support him." The crowd was silent, their once hopeful faces crestfallen. And, once he had allowed himself the moment to check, the upper gallery was once more empty. He breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way out of the auditorium. Life was just far too dangerous these days.

* * *

**A moment comes in the lives of all people, a moment when they must choose the course of their lives, for better or for worse. For Kit, that moment is now.

* * *

**

Bad dreams had driven Kit from his room, and he found himself walking the corridors of the castle, wandering aimlessly, lost in his own thoughts. So much had happened to him since that day that he had first met Toboe. A relatively ordered life had been thrown into chaos, and he found himself wondering if he knew who he was anymore. In his heart, he was Kit. That he knew beyond any doubt. But now he was a duke, an honorary wolf, and a being of prophesy. Nothing he knew made sense anymore. He continued down one cold stone hallway to another, his young face lit by the flickering torches. Outside the paned windows, the wind had picked up, and was now gusting through the city streets, howling and rushing past the old buildings. The entire scene was so unfamiliar, so awfully different and distressing.

A door in the corridor ahead of him opened, and Lupin stepped out, turning towards him. A smile grew on his face, and he walked over to Kit quickly.

"What are you doing awake at this hour, young man?" he said, clapping Kit on the shoulder.

"Just walking. Thinking, I guess." He said, then hastily added "sir."

"No need for the formalities. Care to tell me what you were thinking about?"

Kit hesitated for a moment, then, composing his thoughts, said carefully, "Well, a lot has happened in a very short time. I was just trying to figure things out. I mean, I've come a long way from where I was a month ago."

Lupin nodded, then looked at him curiously. "You're wondering, why me?"

"A little. But it's more than that. I mean, not everything that has happened has been good. I mean, my friends lost one of their pack because of me. And now you're going to war, which I'm involved in whether I like it or not. I just wish I understood a little more."

Lupin smiled gently. "Of course you do. It's natural. There aren't many people in this world of ours who could have handled the situation you've been thrown into, and few who could have done it as well as you. But you're right. What happened to Tsume was, indirectly, related to your coming. But it wasn't your fault. The King has been very anxious to get his hands on a wolf, and the high profile actions of Kiba's pack before you arrived made what happened inevitable. Your coming just speeded things up."

Kit shook his head. "I feel like we should have done something. We should have gone searching for him. I feel so useless."

Lupin nodded. "Kiba did the smart thing in coming straight here. Whether it was the right thing, I do not know. However, the chances are good that had you even caught up with the soldiers, before you had the chance to rescue him, they would have killed him." He paused, thinking hard for a moment. "Still, perhaps it would be best to find him before he can reveal anything. One of the last thing that Welch had said to me before he died… Would you go find him?"

"Kit looked confused, but only for a moment. He nodded. "I owe it to them. They saved me, and in return I practically delivered Tsume to the enemy. I owe this to them."

"Are you certain? Once made, this is not a decision that you can change. You will be held to continue this mission to the end, wherever that may be."

Kit grinned. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Lupin laughed. "You can die."

Kit just laughed. "I've been expecting to die all my life. I don't see how this will be any different."

Lupin gave him a sharp look. "It will be different," he said, "because you will die an enemy of the state, and therefore a traitor, and because the King will take great pleasure in your last, agonizing moments. Are you certain that this is what you wish?"

Kit didn't reply. He turned around and started back to his room. He had much to do, and wanted to leave before dawn. It would be a long night, of that he was sure.


End file.
